


Apocalipsis

by missginni



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Apocalipsis, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día de la destrucción del planeta ha llegado, todo muere, todo se desvanece. La salvación es imposible... salvo que cinco fuerzas que fueron profetizadas se encuentren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Respuesta al reto de mi adorada soulfighter Allalabeth, quien pidió:
> 
> _"En un universo en el que el apocalipsis o bien está en curso o ha ocurrido en el pasado reciente, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin se encuentran. Quienes son, por qué se encuentran, dónde y cómo, queda totalmente al criterio del autor/autores."_
> 
> Esto es lo que ha salido de mi mente retorcida. Espero que lo disfrutes ^_^
> 
> P.D. Mil millones de gracias a mi querida _soulmind_ **chunnies** , quien no sólo me ayuda con la historia si tengo algún bloqueo, sino que además me ha hecho la maravillosa imagen de portada de este fic. ¡Gracias!

** Prólogo **

 

_No habrá vida, no habrá nada, apenas silencio._  
_El primero será el Fuego, pasos firmes, cierto miedo._  
_El segundo llenará el vacío, Agua que calmará el fuego._  
_El Aire se unirá a ambos, arremetiendo y sosteniendo._  
_La Tierra moverá los cimientos, la vida renaciendo._  
_El último será el Éter, cerrando el círculo eterno._  
_Unidos conformarán el todo que devolverá al mundo su tiempo._  
_Mas la destrucción será completa si lo olvidan un momento._  
_Si se enfrentan morirá todo y ya no habrá remedio._

______________

Sabe que ha llegado el momento en cuanto despierta y todo a su alrededor está en llamas. La luz se ha extinguido, la tierra se mueve y hay cristales rotos por todas partes. Se pone en pie y corre entre escombros, cortándose las plantas, perforando su piel, pero apenas le importa. Necesita llegar hasta su familia, salvarlos, llevarlos a algún lugar en el que pueda mantenerlos vivos hasta que todo acabe.

Sabe, aun antes de llegar, como siempre lo ha sabido, que no va a poder. Que es demasiado tarde. Pero eso no le impide acelerar mientras siente las llamas acariciar su piel, mientras los relámpagos iluminan a intervalos su camino de forma fantasmagórica.

Ve a su padre primero, en el suelo, bajo una enorme repisa de mármol que se ha derrumbado con los temblores. Sus ojos están abiertos, fijos en ninguna parte, su mano estirada en un ángulo extraño, sujetando el bastón que siempre lo ha sostenido. Se acerca y se arrodilla a su lado, ignorando los temblores, los ensordecedores tambores de guerra que desatan los truenos. 

El fuego llega antes, abrasándolo, apartándolo.

Se muerde el labio, y se aparta, sin poder desviar la mirada. No puede asumir que lo que está viendo es real porque ese hombre siempre ha sido tan rígido e inquebrantable que parece imposible que pueda terminar así, como una hormiga aplastada por un gigante, como si no fuese nada. 

El dolor en su labio, y en su pecho, le recuerdan que no era el único a quien buscaba. Que quizás ellas aun vivan.

Vuelve a levantarse, sin sentir sus huesos ni su piel quemarse, sin sentir la sangre que fluye a través de los cortes en sus pies. Tiene que creer, creer que él puede hacerlo, aunque nadie más pueda, aunque nadie más crea…

Encuentra a su madre primero, en medio de la galería, atravesada por cientos de cortes que los cristales y el viento han provocado. Aun respira, gimiendo, y tiende una mano hacia él en cuanto lo descubre. Corre a su lado y se arrodilla junto a ella, tomando su mano. Y descubre que su hermana no ha tenido tanta suerte, que yace al lado de su madre, ojos abiertos en una burla de la vida que ya no tienen. O quizás ha sido afortunada, bendecida con una muerte menos dolorosa y más veloz.

—Yunho… —susurra.

—Madre. No te preocupes, voy a…

—No, Yunho. Sabes que no puedes… siempre… siempre lo has sabido.

Lo sabe. Nunca ha querido aceptarlo, nunca ha querido pensar en ello más de lo necesario porque la idea era demasiado dolorosa como para contemplarla siquiera. Esa realidad no debería existir.

Pero ahora lo hace.

Niega con la cabeza y trata de sostenerla junto a él, de aferrarse a ella para que la muerte no se la lleve.

—Yunho… debes buscarlos. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer… por mi… por nosotros. Por todos.

—Madre, no… no…

—Búscalos —repite, y aun en medio del caos logra esbozar una sonrisa para él—. Son tu destino, el de todos nosotros. Encuéntralos… y sé feliz.

Es más un deseo, una esperanza, que una certeza. Yunho no puede concebir nada tan abstracto como la felicidad, porque en ese momento, con su madre muriendo entre sus brazos, parece sólo una palabra vacía, un concepto en una lengua tan muerta como su familia. Yunho asiente con la seguridad de que está mintiéndole a su madre en sus últimos momentos, y sonríe también, en una extraña forma que se siente rígida y falsa en sus labios, pero que logra hacer que su madre se sienta mejor.

Apenas un segundo y se ha ido, la mano inerte entre las suyas, su cuerpo laxo, todavía caliente, entre sus brazos.

Yunho grita de rabia, el fuego llega hasta ellos y todo a su alrededor se derrumba. Cristales, madera, metales y cemento, en un amasijo de caos y destrucción, el cielo brillando a intervalos con los truenos rugiendo.

Debe irse. Tiene trabajo. Al menos sus almas puede salvarlas, garantizar que renazcan en un mundo que se está consumiendo a sí mismo, y que sólo él y otros cuatro elementos pueden salvar. El precio a pagar será alto: su vida y su libertad, pero en ese momento, ahí, ante la nada que queda de todo lo que ha querido alguna vez, no le importa.

Va a lograr que el mundo renazca de sus cenizas. Nada, ni sus sentimientos ni esos cuatro entes que todavía no conoce van a impedírselo. Es, y siempre ha sido, su destino.

**—~oOo~—**

Primero escucha los truenos, aun con los ojos cerrados, y se mantiene así, sin moverse, respirando con tranquilidad. La tierra empieza a temblar y lo zarandea, añadiendo su ruido a esa armonía de destrucción. Los cristales estallan, notas agudas, conocidas, y caen sobre él en un amasijo de esquirlas que apenas lo tocan. Y aun así no se mueve, sólo escucha y respira.

Está preparado. No siempre lo ha estado, y a menudo ha temido que llegara ese momento, sobre todo cuando era más joven. La idea de perder todo su mundo, todo lo que conoce, era aterradora para un niño. Con frecuencia solía mirar a su madre, mientras contemplaban los mapas estelares, y le preguntaba si estaba segura, si el caos en verdad llegaría algún día… si era su destino quedarse solo y detenerlo. Y ella siempre sonreía, siempre correcta y calmada, y le respondía que sí, que estaba segura, así como también tenía la certeza de que él lo lograría. Porque según ella no existía persona más determinada que él cuando tenía un objetivo, y no había nada que se interpusiera en su camino si quería lograrlo.

Para el adulto que ahora es, sin embargo, la idea ya no es aterradora. Esperada, sí, no temida. Hace tiempo que ha aceptado que en algún momento iba a perder a su familia ante una fuerza que él solo no puede detener, pero que es insuficiente para matarlo también a él. Sólo puede morir si él mismo termina con su vida, cosa que nunca hará, o a manos de una de las cuatro energías que también son salvación.

Inspira mientras siente cómo la vibración aumenta, anunciando la gran ola que lentamente se aproxima. No la ve, pero en medio de esa sinfonía de muerte puede escuchar el mar, junto a su ventana ahora rota, retirándose para caer en avalancha sobre su pueblo. Expira y vuelve a inspirar, saboreando el viento en su garganta, la salitre, el metal, la madera. Todo lo que muere a su alrededor, arrancado de cuajo como si nunca hubiese existido.

No puede evitar acordarse de sus padres, de su hermano, y evoca la última imagen que tiene de ellos, hace ya varios años, cuando se despidió sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlos. Ninguno de ellos cuestionó su decisión de alejarse, puesto que entendían todos y cada uno de sus motivos. Su madre lo había abrazado, con una sonrisa en sus labios y desolación en la mirada, y le había susurrado lo muy orgullosa que estaba de él. No le había deseado buena suerte, sin embargo, porque estaba convencida de que no iba a necesitarla.

Su padre se había acercado con solemnidad, sin decir palabra, y había asentido simplemente, incapaz de hablar, aprobando por completo su decisión.

Con su hermano había sido más duro, si era posible. Siembre habían estado juntos, aun en el vientre de su madre cuando no eran más que unos puntos milimétricos en una ecografía. La separación había dolido como el infierno, pero Junsu sabía que dolería infinitamente más ver su cuerpo sin vida, quizás destrozado, sabiendo que salvarlo no era una opción, que su destino era otro.

No se arrepiente de su decisión, ni siquiera en ese momento en medio del caos, aun con los años que ha perdido lejos de su familia, que podría haber disfrutado con ellos. No se arrepiente porque nunca fue un impulso, porque desde el momento en que conoció la profecía, en el que supo cual sería su papel en ella y lo aceptó por completo, entendió también que tenía que alejarse antes para no perder de vista el objetivo final cuando todo comenzase.

El agua cae sobre él, con una fuerza arrolladora, destrozando las paredes y moviendo los cimientos, arrojando su cuerpo con fuerza lejos de la cama en una marea que va a cubrirlo todo.

Y se deja ir, mecido por la corriente, imbuyéndose en su fuerza, aun sin abrir los ojos.

**—~oOo~—**

El fin comienza cuando aun no ha llegado a casa. Los cielos se abren en miles de truenos simultáneos, iluminando la noche, descargando litros de agua sobre él. Podría ser una tormenta más, una de las muchas que asolan la zona en los meses del monzón, pero no están en esa época.

Corre mientras siente cómo su pecho se abre al igual que los cielos. Corre por encima de los ríos de agua, del furioso viento que arranca los árboles de cuajo, en medio de la oscuridad que ha enceguecido todas las farolas. 

Tiene fe en que haya funcionado. Hace años que se prepara para esto, que ha decidido que nada ni nadie va a lograr apartarlo de su familia. Por ello ha construido un refugio nuclear, gastando cada céntimo que ha logrado reunir con sus muchos trabajos. No quiere un mundo donde ellos no existan, porque sería un mundo que no merece ser salvado. Un mundo vacío y yermo, sin la más mínima importancia para él.

La fuerza del viento lo desvía varias veces, mientras la tierra comienza a temblar bajo sus pies, pero no ceja en su empeño. Va a llegar hasta ellos. Va a encerrarse a su lado, hasta que todo se calme, y sólo entonces cederá a ese impulso que querrá llevarlo más allá, a completar una profecía pronunciada hace milenios, que lo ha incluido sin contar con sus deseos.

El corazón se detiene en su pecho, dejándolo sin aire, en cuanto contempla la que era la entrada a ese búnker, totalmente destrozada por la colisión de una veintena de relámpagos. La cortina de agua se cuela a través del agujero en el suelo, llevando barro y madera consigo, bloqueando de forma efectiva la salida. Y no se oye nada, apenas el rugido de los truenos, de la destrucción.

Aun así corre, sin respirar, sin sentir nada en absoluto, y se arrodilla para apartar las ramas de los árboles, para colarse a través de ese pequeño agujero al que se reduce todo su mundo. Y cuando lo logra desea no haberlo hecho, porque la imagen que le espera es de esas que ni en un millón de años se pueden borrar. La sobrecarga eléctrica de los relámpagos, en comunión con el agua de la tormenta, han destrozado cualquier clase de vida que pudiese quedar en ese búnker. Su madre y su hermano yacen abrazados, flotando entre escombros, con los ojos abiertos en una súplica que Yoochun casi puede escuchar, que siente sobre su piel, erizando con el más pérfido de los fríos, ese que no es físico, pero que destroza y paraliza con mayor efectividad.

Grita, mientras sus piernas dejan de sostenerle, mientras la rabia se apodera de sus venas, quemando como el veneno. No quiere creer lo que ven sus ojos, que todos sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano, que todo lo que ha construido, todo lo que ha preparado para evitar ese desastre haya sido sólo una ilusión…

Que hayan muerto. Y que lo hayan hecho lejos de él.

No le importan las palabras de su madre, diciéndole que no se preocupe, o las de su hermano, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes, gritándole lo mucho que le gusta que su hyung sea uno de los elegidos por esa profecía, el que va a salvar el mundo y retornar la vida al planeta. Como un Dios.

No le importa nada porque ya no los tiene. Porque nunca, ni un solo momento, ha tenido la oportunidad de cambiar sus destinos. Porque con todo el poder que se supone que tiene, el de crear o destruir, no ha podido salvar dos míseras vidas. 

Y Yoochun decide, justo en ese instante, bajo la lluvia, y el viento, mientras la tierra tiembla, que no va a hacer nada. El mundo siempre ha sido demasiado injusto, demasiado cruel. No merece ser salvado.

**—~oOo~—**

Está huyendo. Es consciente de ello mucho antes de que todo empiece, antes de que el primer relámpago parta los cielos. La sensación palpitante en su pecho, esa inquietud que no le ha dejado dormir durante la noche, ni le ha permitido comer de forma normal, le ha dicho que el desastre es inminente, y él ni siquiera se plantea la posibilidad de haber interpretado mal las señales.

Confía en su intuición. Y es esa misma la que le dice que huya, la que da alas a sus pies para alejarse de todo y de todos. No es que tema su muerte, porque es consciente de que eso no va a ocurrir, o al menos no de forma inmediata. Teme todo lo demás, todo lo que puede ver, todo lo que puede sentir. Todo lo que puede transformarse en trampa y perdición de algo mucho más importante que él mismo.

No quiere ser testigo presencial del mayor caos de la historia, puesto que no va a quedar nadie a quien contárselo, sólo aquellos que lo han vivido también y que, está seguro, van a querer olvidar cada segundo de esa interminable noche. Por eso huye lejos del pueblo, lejos de la gente, en dirección al templo de las montañas que ha convertido en su refugio privado. No piensa en nada más que en alcanzarlo y sentarse frente a la imagen de buda, en la posición del loto, y cerrar los ojos hasta que todo acabe. 

No piensa en su familia, y no porque no le importen, sino porque sabe que es inútil. No tiene que reprocharse nada, ni lamentar momentos perdidos, porque no siente que quede lugar para eso. Cada mañana, desde los siete años en que su abuelo le leyó por primera vez la profecía, en lugar de dar los buenos días a su familia se ha despedido. Porque comprende, ya a esa tierna edad, que la marca sobre su pecho, la que tiene desde el día en que vino al mundo, no es como las que tienen los otros niños, lunares o manchas aleatorias sobre una piel prístina. Es un símbolo que lo marca como parte de algo antiguo y poderoso, que le confiere esa singularidad que todos los seres humanos buscan, y un poder que no puede comprender del todo. Lo hace especial, aunque nunca haya considerado que eso sea algo bueno. Tampoco malo. Simplemente parte de lo que es.

Por eso se ha entrenado desde pequeño, ha buscado la calma y la espiritualidad que le confería la religión, tratando de anticiparse, de alcanzar y controlar ese poder que late en su ser, pero que permanece inaccesible hasta que halle a aquellos que lo completan. No ha logrado dominarlo, pero sí ha aprendido a sentir su fuerza, como una marea imparable, contenida en una frágil esfera de cristal, lista para romperse en cuanto llegue el momento.

Aun no es el momento, pero Changmin puede sentir que está cerca. Muy, muy cerca. Y sabe también que en cuanto la furia destructora se calme ese mismo poder que vive en su interior le marcará el camino a seguir, el que está grabado a fuego en su ADN y en su pecho. La razón por la que ha nacido en el seno de una familia marcada desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero de forma distinta a él.

Y siente, cuando por fin alcanza el templo y cierra sus ojos, que no todo tiene que ver con una profecía, ni con cuatro almas que completarán la suya. Que hay mucho más que todavía no llega a comprender encerrado tras esas palabras.

Pero que entenderá.

**—~oOo~—**

Comienza cuando está terminando su última copa, en la cantina de su pueblo. Apenas queda nadie sentado a la barra cuando las luces se apagan de golpe y la tierra comienza a moverse bajo sus pies. Se queda muy quieto con la copa en la mano, y la anticipación en las venas, no queriendo creer que el momento ha llegado. Cuando el cielo se ilumina con el primero de los relámpagos, pocos segundos antes de que una avalancha comience, siente en su interior la certeza inquebrantable de que sí. Es la hora.

Por fin.

Suelta el vidrio, derramando el contenido de la copa y corre al exterior para ver con sus propios ojos lo que está sucediendo. El viento arremete contra las paredes de las cabañas, arrancando tejas, volando árboles y ramas y residuos de las papeleras volcadas. La lluvia comienza a caer con fuerza, sobre él, pero no es capaz de atenuar el fuego que se puede apreciar en algunas de las construcciones. Y los rayos iluminan la noche, haciendo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, provocando el terror de todas las personas que lo rodean, y gritan, y corren en todas las direcciones tratando de escapar del caos.

Abre los brazos y vuelve el rostro hacia el cielo, sonriendo, escuchando la destrucción a su alrededor, que guarda un cierto equilibrio, una cierta hermosura dentro del caos. No se trata de que sea un sádico, de que le guste ver morir a personas con las que ha tratado a menudo, o de que disfrute de esa confusa armonía que lo envuelve todo momentos antes de que el silencio se extienda por todo el planeta. Es más la idea de que por fin, por fin, su vida va a tener sentido.

Él siempre ha estado solo. No recuerda a sus padres, ni sabe por qué lo abandonaron en ese pueblo perdido de la mano de dios. Desde que tiene memoria ha ido de casa en casa, siendo criado por todos y a la vez por ninguno. Y siempre se ha sentido un extraño entre ellos, ajeno, perdido y solo. Su único punto de interés, lo único que le ha hecho sentirse orgulloso y especial es la marca de su pecho, de intrincadas líneas cruzándose entre ellas y textura diferente a cualquier cosa que haya tocado nunca.

Ese fue el comienzo de su búsqueda. La que le llevó a leer todos los libros que encontraba acerca de marcas en la piel, y más tarde de mitología. La que le hizo descubrir lo que significaba esa marca, cuál era su destino, y la probable razón por la que sus padres lo abandonaron.

Él va a vivir cuando todos mueran. Él va a poder salvar al mundo, porque es parte de una profecía en la que nadie cree, pero que desde que la descubre, desde que lee en ese libro ajado de la biblioteca, sabe que es cierta.

Él, Kim Jaejoong, por fin es parte de algo.

Y apenas puede esperar a encontrarse con esas cuatro partes que al fin lo completen.


	2. Explosión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por no perder la costumbre, aquí estoy en el último día del mes para cumplir con mi parte del reto... ¡Al menos esta vez no soy la última en subir! xD
> 
> Soulfighter, espero que esté a la altura de lo mucho que te gustó el primer capítulo ^_^

** 1\. Explosión **

 

 

No sabe hacia donde se dirige. Yunho camina en línea recta, alejándose más y más de la casa donde siempre ha vivido, con el único propósito de olvidar todo lo que acaba de ver, de encontrar fuerza para cumplir con su destino y descubrir el poder que se supone que vive en él.

Cada paso duele, sin embargo. Y no se trata de que sus pies estén llenos de heridas que no se ha molestado en cubrir, ni de que haya dejado sus zapatos, junto a todas sus pertenencias, en los escombros de esa casa que arde cada vez más lejos. Se trata de una vorágine de sentimientos con los que no puede lidiar, que se arremolinan en su pecho, bullendo bajo la piel. Se trata de líneas entrecruzadas sobre su corazón, en color rojo sangre, que destrozan su autocontrol y queman como el infierno. Cada vez más.

Yunho aprieta los dientes y sigue caminando en la oscuridad, sin ver ni siquiera lo que hay frente a él. Sabe que no está preparado, quizás nunca lo ha estado. La responsabilidad que recae sobre sus hombros es demasiado grande, demasiado pesada para cualquiera, mucho más para él que nunca la ha querido. Se supone que tiene un gran poder en su interior, uno que le ayudará a reunirse con esas cuatro personas desconocidas con un poder similar. Se supone que juntos podrán hacer posible lo que en ese momento parece una utopía, crear y mantener la vida en un planeta completamente muerto. 

Pero Yunho no se siente especial, ni poderoso. Nunca, ni una sola vez en toda su vida, ha sentido ese poder que se supone que posee, ni tiene ni la más remota idea de qué hacer con él, ni de cuál es la forma en que cinco personas pueden lograr algo tan grande. La profecía, la maldita profecía que ha marcado toda su vida desde que era apenas un bebé, sólo anuncia su participación en esa empresa, pero es asombrosamente vaga respecto a la forma en que deben llevar a cabo tal hazaña. 

Se siente perdido. Completamente perdido. Y miserable. Se siente un patético juguete sin pilas incapaz de realizar las cosas asombrosas que el spot anunciaba. Se siente solo y roto, despreciado sobre una pila de escombros. Y siente que la marca sobre su pecho quema más y más a cada maldito paso que dan sus maltrechos pies. 

Yunho no es capaz de medir cuantos pasos da antes de desplomarse sobre el camino, ni si lo que ilumina el cielo siguen siendo los relámpagos o es el sol naciente en el horizonte. Se lleva la mano al pecho, sobre la marca que le está destrozando y grita bajo la lluvia, mezcla de dolor y rabia y miedo.

Sólo se da cuenta de que ha llegado hasta el mar cuando una ola pasa sobre él, dejándolo sin aire, inundando sus pulmones. Tose e intenta ponerse en pie en cuanto se retira, sin lograrlo realmente, atrapado en la fuerza de una marea contra la que no puede luchar. Vuelve a toser e intenta moverse y el pánico comienza a hacer presa de él, porque se supone que no puede morir, no todavía, pero está perdiendo esa batalla contra el rugiente mar.

Y entonces cae en la cuenta. No importa. Si su vida tiene que acabar así, que así sea. Eso supondrá reunirse con sus padres, con su hermana, dejar ese dolor infernal que lo recorre por entero, tanto física como psicológicamente. Supondrá una mejora, porque Yunho no puede sentirse peor que en ese momento.

Cierra los ojos y se deja ir a donde las olas lo arrastren. Y es justo en ese instante, cuando deja de luchar, cuando deja que el agua lo meza y lo arrulle, cuando el fuego de su pecho se apaga.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


No necesita abrir los ojos para encontrar su camino, ni posar los pies en el suelo para llevar su cuerpo hasta el lugar donde debe estar. Junsu puede ver el sendero dibujarse tras sus párpados, oscilante, lleno de curvas y pendientes, pero tan claro como si lo hubiese trazado en rojo sangre sobre un mapa estelar.

Ni siquiera piensa en oponer resistencia a esa fuerza gravitatoria que lo arrastra. No quiere hacerlo. En primer lugar porque sería inútil, una pérdida de energía y de tiempo que ya empieza a escurrirse entre sus dedos. En segundo, porque es su deber, y el deber es lo único que ahora mismo le queda. En tercero, porque esa energía le seduce como nada lo ha hecho jamás. El hielo sobre su pecho se templa, su corazón se acompasa, no a su propio ritmo sino al de alguien que tira de sus latidos, que atrapa su aliento y lo vuelve ligero, menos humano y más animal. Puro instinto.

No es consciente del tiempo que pasa, no le importa. Los relojes han perdido toda función porque no queda nadie que esté pendiente de ellos. Las horas, los minutos, los segundos son ahora lo mismo porque ni siquiera el sol marca ya un horario, ni la noche es dueña de sueños que acaban con la alarma de un despertador. Nadie va a llegar tarde a ninguna parte, ni demasiado pronto. Los que quedan llegarán en el momento en que deban hacerlo.

Él es el primero. Lo sabe del mismo modo en que siente, con certeza abrumadora. Con fuerza, con arrojo, con orgullo. Lo sabe aun antes de verlo, antes de tocarlo. Porque su pecho se expande y necesita abrir los labios para respirar, para encontrar aire, como si el agua que lo rodea fuese a ahogarlo por fin. Y no es agua ni aliento lo que llena sus pulmones. Es fuego. Fuego que abrasa pero no quema, fuego tras una tormenta, cálido e hipnótico, tan seductor que invita a fundirse con él, a rodearse por sus llamas y por su luz, brillante y esquiva a la vez. 

Junsu extiende la mano, los ojos cerrados, el corazón ardiendo. Extiende su mano hacia ese punto que se ilumina en rojo tras sus párpados, incapaz de resistir el canto de sirena. Y lo alcanza. Calor bajo su palma, hielo entre sus dedos. Una explosión en su pecho, justo en el centro, en ese amasijo de trazos curvos que le ha marcado hasta ese momento. Dolor, miedo, ira y soledad suben por su brazo hasta alcanzar su alma, abrumándola con unos sentimientos que no son suyos, que lo dejan tan roto, tan al límite que le parece irreal.

Pero no lo es. No lo es.

Deja escapar el aliento mientras toda esa avalancha de sensaciones lo desborda. Y cuando abre los ojos al fin le pone rostro a la persona que en apenas un segundo lo ha hecho sentir más vivo de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo. La mirada que le devuelve esconde asombro y temor. El hombre no se mueve, apenas parpadea. Y si Junsu no sintiese su respiración, bajo la mano que todavía mantiene en el pecho de ese desconocido, pensaría que está muerto.

El momento muere cuando una ola rompe contra ellos, ensordeciéndolos, momento en que se da cuenta de que el agua no los toca, como si una burbuja los hubiese atrapado en el instante en que se encontraron. Están de pie, en medio del agua, cerca de lo que parece una playa. Pero están secos. Y Junsu tiene la absoluta certeza de que en el momento en que dejen de estar en contacto, el agua se ensañará con ellos por haberla burlado.

Y decide aprovechar el instante antes de que el hombre reaccione y se aleje de su toque.

—Puedo sentirte. Siento tu dolor, tu fuego. Voy a quedarme con él. Pero te daré algo a cambio.

No espera a que lo entienda. Junsu coge con su mano libre la del hombre frente a él y la lleva hasta su propio pecho, hasta la marca que hay sobre él. Y proyecta toda la calma y el alivio que es capaz de conjurar a través de ese vínculo que ahora los une.

  


**—~oOo~—**  


  


La explosión le despierta, el choque entre dos fuerzas. El comienzo.

Inspira, sintiendo el aire atravesar su tráquea, llegar a sus pulmones, llenarlos. El sabor de la destrucción en su lengua, la ceniza, el caos de la tierra meciendo su cuerpo, temblando. Los relámpagos del cielo dando vida a unos ojos que hace muchos siglos que no ven, dedos cerrándose en puños que apenas recuerdan su fuerza.

Sonríe, mientras la lluvia se cuela hasta sus huesos, la sangre bombeando a través de sus venas, renaciendo.

Es la hora. Por fin.

Es tiempo de terminar con aquellos que han sido profetizados para vencerlo.


	3. Marioneta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que llego un mes tarde, pero si te consuela, mañana tendrás más para leer, y con ello pondré mis capítulos al día en lo que a ti se refiere.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que te guste. Puede que la escena (sí, es una sola), te parezca un poco insulsa... pero es necesaria.
> 
> Besazos!

** 2\. Marioneta **

 

La sensación es abrumadora, apabullante, como un eclipse en medio del cielo imposible de ignorar, que cambia la esencia de todo. Yunho siente cómo una fuerza imparable invade su pecho y se extiende a todo su ser, un reflejo de la marea que los rodea. Y lleva calma y paz en oleadas, a cada músculo, a cada célula de su cuerpo maltrecho, como si se tratara de un bálsamo para todas sus heridas, las físicas y las que no lo son. 

Yunho suspira y cierra los ojos mientras la sensación lo colma, no sólo calmando su piel y su alma, sino construyendo, creando espirales de sensaciones que no conoce y que siente de pronto como propias, como si toda su vida hubiese estado adormecido y acabase de despertar en un mundo nuevo donde cada ley física anterior carece de sentido. Lo que probablemente es cierto.

Y no puede evitar gemir cuando la marea alcanza su corazón y lo deja sin aliento al sentir en su pecho el eco de un latido que no es suyo, pero al mismo tiempo sí. Porque impone calma a su propio corazón, un ritmo más lento y más seguro, un abrazo que mantiene sujetas todas las piezas en que hace horas se ha quebrado, no llenando las grietas, pero permitiendo que vuelvan a convivir en armonía.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, su cuerpo ya no tiembla, pero todo se siente distinto. El mar que los rodea ya no ruge embravecido, sino que se mantiene calmo, rozando con suavidad la especie de burbuja que los cobija. El cielo, antaño negro como boca de lobo, cruzado por relámpagos sangrantes, ahora luce sereno, todavía oscuro en su inmensidad, pero sin nubes. Y la luna llena brilla con fuerza en el firmamento.

Yunho registra todo eso en apenas un segundo, lo que tardan sus ojos en encontrar los del hombre que está de pie frente a él, con su mano todavía anclada contra su pecho.

—Agua —murmura solamente, en reconocimiento. 

Nunca lo ha visto antes de ese instante, pero no le cabe la menor duda. Y no se trata de que una profecía esté grabada a fuego en su mente, ni de la marca en su pecho que ha dejado de arder, ni siquiera de la intensa avalancha de sensaciones que lo han inundado. Es algo más profundo, un reconocimiento instantáneo, como si su alma hubiese encontrado una de las partes que ni siquiera sabía que le faltaban.

—Prefiero Junsu —responde el hombre, con una sonrisa naciente en los labios—. Agua es lo que soy, no quien soy.

Yunho no debería entenderle. Puede jurar que no ha oído el idioma que habla en su vida, ni siquiera puede reconocer de qué continente proviene. Pero a pesar de no reconocer los sonidos, su significado se filtra en su cerebro como agua entre los dedos, transmitiendo el mensaje con una claridad propia de su lengua materna. Es tan desconcertante que por un momento no sabe qué responder, porque se da cuenta de que las palabras que escuchó justo antes de que todo eso comenzara no fueron una mala pasada de su imaginación, un juego de sonidos creados por el viento y los truenos y el rugido del mar.

—¿Cómo puedo…? 

—¿Entenderme? —termina el hombre por él—. Bueno, supongo que no soy ningún experto, pero si tengo que hacer una conjetura apostaría a que la capacidad de comunicación va dentro del paquete de ser un elemento en una profecía milenaria. Creo que nuestra misión es lo suficientemente complicada sin añadir a la ecuación el problema del idioma.

Tiene sentido, por supuesto. Honestamente, Yunho nunca se ha parado a considerar los aspectos más técnicos de todo ese asunto. Ha pasado gran parte de su vida tratando de no pensar en esa profecía, manteniéndola siempre al margen de su conciencia, lista para filtrase en sus pensamientos en cuanto bajaba la guardia. No podía eludir su destino y lo sabía, pero no había querido dedicar a ese futuro incierto un presente en el que era feliz y tenía a su alrededor todo cuanto podía necesitar.

Recordar a su familia, sus cuerpos destrozados y sin vida, trae de vuelta el dolor de la pérdida, que se refleja de alguna manera en el rostro que tiene enfrente. Y esa sensación balsámica vuelve a calmarlo justo un instante después.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunta, incapaz de contenerse—. ¿Cómo puedes transmitir esa calma y hacer que se vaya todo lo demás?

—Instinto, supongo.

—¿No lo habías hecho antes?

—No. Pero tampoco me sorprende. Simplemente me he dejado llevar por esa fuerza que me ha traído hasta aquí. Puedes llamarlo poder, destino o simplemente instinto. Ni siquiera me he parado a considerar lo que hacía o por qué. La única verdad es que tenía que estar aquí, justo en este momento, para encontrarte. Y aquí estoy.

Suena simple. Y suena bien. Porque ese hombre no parece preocupado, ni parece haber padecido los horrores que a él le ha tocado presenciar cuando el infierno se desató. La simpleza de su razonamiento y la calma que lo acompaña parecen intrínsecos en él, dándole un aura de libertad que Yunho no entiende. No puede. Porque Yunho se siente de todo menos libre. Se siente atado, una marioneta anclada a una cuerda que fue trenzada hace mucho tiempo, con un peso demasiado grande sobre los hombros que está condenado a cargar para siempre. Desde pequeño se ha sentido así, sin tener otra opción que seguir el camino marcado, un camino que nadie le ha preguntado si quería recorrer…

Junsu no parece sentirse así. Puede que sea el temple de su elemento, o que sea una característica de su personalidad, o quizás se trate simplemente de que es un actor consumado capaz de enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yunho no lo conoce lo suficiente como para hacer una conjetura sobre sus motivaciones o lo que hay detrás de ese semblante sereno, pero la sensación que le transmite, la calma arrolladora capaz de sanar sus heridas, habla por si sola.

Y no puede evitar envidiarlo un poco, porque sabe que nunca va a poder sentirse igual de libre.

—En ese caso siento que tengas que compartir el dolor de mis recuerdos.

—No es así.

—¿No… no lo sientes? Me pareció que tu podías…

—Sí. Puedo sentir el fantasma de tu dolor, pero sólo durante un instante. Lo justo para revocarlo. Pero es apenas una punzada, un dolor fugaz y puramente físico. No está atado a nada y por tanto no puede dañarme. Tu dolor es real, no es físico, al menos no el que de verdad te hace daño, y parte de unos recuerdos que, presumo, deben ser un infierno. No puedo compartir eso, pero supongo que puedo ayudarte a sobrellevarlo. 

La sorpresa se refleja en su rostro, está seguro. Es demasiada información, demasiado que asimilar, y un millar de preguntas que todavía están en el aire y que sabe que debe formular, pero no sabe cuál escoger primero. Aun se siente perdido y aun se siente solo, aunque no lo esté. Y aun siente el peso de esa profecía maldita sobre sus hombros, hundiendo sus pies en la arena más y más.

Suspira, tratando de hallar la calma por sí mismo.

—Gracias.

—No va a ser gratis. También me gustaría recibir algo a cambio.

Sus palabras lo desconciertan aún más, y la lenta sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios es una estocada completa a sus sentidos. Yunho ya no tiene nada. Hace apenas unas horas que todo su mundo se ha derrumbado, todo lo que ha tenido o querido alguna vez. Ni siquiera puede usar sus supuestos poderes porque, al margen de lo que Junsu le transmite, Yunho se siente vacío. No hay nada que él pueda ofrecer.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Tu nombre, por supuesto. No creo que quieras que te llame Fuego.

Ríe. Yunho no puede creer que ese chico de sonrisa pícara y seguridad inquebrantable haya logrado hacerlo reír en ese instante, no cuando minutos antes de que lo encontrara sólo pensaba en morirse. Pero se ríe. Es apenas un eco de su antigua risa, fugaz y que no denota alegría, pero no importa.

—Me llamo Yunho, Yunho Jung.

—Encantado, Yunho —dice, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, sin dejar de sonreír—. Y ya que las presentaciones han terminado por el momento, voy a soltarte. Prepárate para el verdadero envite del agua.

Aun no ha terminado de hablar cuando Junsu aparta la mano que todavía descansa contra el pecho de Yunho y, no sin cierta delicadeza, separa de su propio sello la mano que Yunho mantiene contra él.

Yunho se prepara para dejar de sentir ese segundo latido al que se aferra, para perder esa calma tan apreciada que lo ha invadido y que las llamas del horror vuelvan a consumirlo todo. Pero no es así. En cuanto el contacto entre ellos se rompe, lo único que desaparece es la burbuja que los mantiene apartados del mundo, y lo último que ve antes de que el agua se abata sobre él es la brillante sonrisa de Junsu perdiéndose en el mar.


	4. Aire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el capítulo que corresponde a Diciembre. Como te he dicho, **_Allalabeth_** , no esperes acción inmediata porque la cosa va lenta, muy lenta. Estos primeros capítulos son profundamente intimistas, que sé que no es lo que más te entusiasma, pero juro que la acción llegará a su debido tiempo.
> 
> Aun así, espero que lo disfrutes ^_^

** 3\. Aire **

 

Duele. Duele más que nada que haya sentido nunca, nada que pueda reconocer. Y hay tantos matices dentro de ese dolor que apenas puede empezar a contarlos. Todos se mezclan y se separan volviendo su cuerpo un infierno, transformando su mente en un universo lleno de trampas, con agujeros negros en cada esquina.

Aun así no se mueve. Permanece tirado en el suelo lleno de barro, bajo la lluvia incesante, con los relámpagos iluminando el cielo tras sus párpados cerrados. Dejando que el dolor se expanda, se haga fuerte y lo destruya. Porque todo lo que queda de sí mismo por aniquilar es su cuerpo.

Yoochun sabe que no va a ser tan fácil. No necesita ser el genio que es para darse cuenta de que si su destino fuese morir en ese instante, ya lo habría alcanzado algún rayo, o se habría electrocutado con el agua del suelo, con los miles de cables destrozados que penden de las farolas rotas, que salen de los agujeros del suelo. Se habría muerto junto a las dos únicas personas que ha amado en la vida. Aquellas que definían quien era, que marcaban su lugar en el mundo.

Yoochun ya no es nada. Un cuerpo sin alma, vida sin corazón, latidos sobre el vacío. Porque el propósito al que ha dedicado su vida no es aquel que se profetizó para él. Porque lo que quiere y lo que se supone que debe hacer nunca han sido lo mismo. El camino recorrido con tanto esfuerzo hasta ese punto se ha desdibujado bajo sus propios pies, marcando el comienzo de otro oscuro y tenebroso que no tiene la más mínima intención de transitar.

No. Prefiere quedarse ahí, en el suelo, junto a las tumbas que ha cavado para su familia en medio de ese caos. Porque si hay algo de lo que tiene certeza absoluta es de que nada va a dañarlo a él. Por lo tanto, nada perturbará la tranquilidad de esos sepulcros mientras permanezca ahí, velándolos. Yoochun no ha podido salvarlos, pero puede garantizar la paz eterna de su último lugar de descanso.

Aun así duele. Duele haber sido un idiota. Duele haber perdido gran parte del tiempo que tenía para estar con ellos por buscar un trabajo tras otro que le ayudase a costear ese estúpido búnker. Duele haber llegado demasiado tarde, no saber correr más rápido, no ser más fuerte. Duele no ser lo suficientemente débil como para que el fin del mundo suponga también su fin. Duele estar solo, ser un minúsculo punto con vida en un planeta muerto. Duele no ser el único, no poder regodearse por completo en su miseria porque algo en su pecho tira de él, a cada minuto con más fuerza. Duele ese huracán destructor que lo impele a levantarse y alejarse de ahí rumbo a un destino que no quiere. 

Duele luchar contra sí mismo. Porque no es Yoochun, ya no, sólo es Aire. Aire que quiere permanecer quieto en un lugar en contra de su propia naturaleza.

Y duele saber que el resultado de esa batalla no será relevante. Yoochun no va a ganar porque ya lo ha perdido todo.

**—~oOo~—**

Llega primero a la orilla cuando apenas está amaneciendo. El cielo es púrpura sobre su cabeza, pero puede sentir que no se trata de otro amanecer. No hay calidez, ni se puede apreciar el sol naciente, a pesar de la falta de nubes. Ni siquiera la atmósfera parece la misma, como si el aire fuera más pesado y difícil de respirar, como si tuviese una densidad diferente. Y sabe hollín, a metal, sabe a algo tóxico y peligroso que está seguro de que haría arder sus pulmones si su elemento no fuese el agua pura que lo combate.

Se pone en pie, no sin cierta dificultad, mientras espera a que la marea arrastre a Yunho hasta la playa. Siente los miembros algo entumecidos por la travesía, y el choque energético del que fue partícipe aun hace temblar su piel. Puede que hubiese estado preparado para eso desde siempre, que se desenvuelva con naturalidad ante cada nuevo acontecimiento porque no espera nada, no tiene una lista de expectativas que cumplir, o deseos a realizar. Pero eso no impide que todavía sienta la energía de su compañero bullir bajo su piel como una corriente eléctrica, despertando sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían. No impide que la sorpresa lo invada, ni que sienta su espíritu más despierto, más vivo, de lo que ha estado nunca.

Trata de avanzar por la arena, mientras se quita la camisa mojada que se pega a su piel de forma desagradable, pero resulta difícil. La playa está llena de obstáculos en forma de troncos, maleza, piedras, ladrillos y vidrios. Y también hay cadáveres de animales marinos que han sido arrastrados hasta la orilla por el fuerte oleaje, arrullados por un viento que por fin se ha calmado. La imagen es desalentadora, incluso cruel, pero es muy consciente de que podría ser peor. Al menos no hay personas, no a la vista, ni sangre que dé a la estampa una luz grotesca, pero sabe muy bien que tarde o temprano va a tener que enfrentarse a eso.

No es la mejor de las perspectivas, pero podrá soportarlo. Debe hacerlo.

Aun así, no está tan seguro respecto a Yunho. Es evidente hasta para un ciego que ese hombre ha visto morir a sus seres queridos, imágenes que van a acompañarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Como también es evidente que conoce la profecía, por lo que no puede entender cómo no ha tomado medidas para evitarlo. Contemplar otros cuerpos a lo largo del camino no va a ayudarlo a alejar sus propios fantasmas de la mente.

Junsu lo escucha toser, en la orilla, y se gira hacia él, esperando a que lo alcance.

—Creo que lo de viajar a través del agua no se me da tan bien como a ti.

—Es comprensible —responde, sonriendo ante el comentario.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Por fin se pone en pie y contempla el estado de la playa antes de acercarse, una nube fugaz de pesar cruzando sus ojos. Pero se repone enseguida, volviendo la vista hacia él, como si centrarse en su persona le ayudase de algún modo a controlarse, a buscar su propia calma sin necesidad de su ayuda directa.

—¿Y ahora a dónde se supone que debemos ir?

— _“El aire se unirá a ambos, arremetiendo y sosteniendo”_ —recita Junsu, con voz monocorde—. Él o ella tendría que encontrarnos a nosotros, pero…

—Algo no va bien —termina Yunho por él, con completa sorpresa dibujada en su semblante—. No puedo explicarlo, pero…

—Lo sientes. También te cuesta respirar. Es como si el aire se estuviese volviendo ponzoñoso, como el lodo de una fuente antaño cristalina.

Se miran durante un segundo, ambos asimilando lo que está ocurriendo, lo que pueden sentir en la piel, en los huesos. Y llegan a la misma conclusión en el mismo instante, como una realización que ni siquiera necesitan poner en palabras. 

No lo han perdido todo para fracasar en la misma línea de salida.


	5. Desconocido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien... podría deshacerme en disculpas por lo tarde que llega este capítulo, que corresponde a Enero. Pero... todas conocemos la situación y de hecho la compartimos, así que...
> 
> Sólo añadir que espero que te siga gustando, a pesar de lo lento... ^_^

****

**

4\. Desconocido

**

****

  
  
  


Los gritos los inundan todo. Agonizantes, desgarradores, capaces de atravesar hasta el muro más grueso, llenos de espanto, desolación y miedo. Sobre todo miedo. Porque es imposible enfrentarse a lo desconocido sin un ápice de rechazo, de cautela disfrazada de ansiedad ante un viaje sin retorno. No hay valientes a la hora de confrontar ese caos que es el fin del mundo, porque no va a haber ganadores. Todos pierden; lo que tienen, lo que quieren, lo que son.

Los ruidos del mundo al resquebrajarse no ahogan esos gritos, esas vidas que se esfuman sin que nadie vaya a echarlos de menos. Se mezclan y se confunden, creando una sinfonía cuyas notas no están escritas en papel, sino grabadas a fuego por cada relámpago que surca los cielos, que arranca de cuajo árboles, y farolas, que separa la tierra y dota a los mares de más armas de destrucción de las que ya tiene.

Y aun así es peor el silencio. Mucho más terrible y devastador. El único que gana cuando ya no queda nada ni nadie que lo quiebre.

Respirar se vuelve difícil al llegar a ese punto, cada vez más, y el dolor en su pecho no mengua, mientras trata de avanzar hacia ninguna parte en una búsqueda inútil. Porque aun antes de verlos sabe que va a llegar tarde otra vez, que no puede salvarlos, que no es ese su papel en ese concierto improvisado, cuya partitura fue escrita hace tanto tiempo. Pero nunca va a dejar de intentarlo.

Lo ve en medio de los escombros de la que fuera su casa, como otro cadáver de los que abarrotan las calles, completamente quieto y en silencio. Los ojos abiertos pero completamente vacíos. Apenas distingue su rostro entre las sombras pero es suficiente para saber que no lo conoce. Y es cuando intenta acerarse cuando una barrera invisible lo detiene, cuando el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más denso y lo ahoga, mientras ve como los escombros siguen cayendo sobre ese cuerpo, enterrándolo poco a poco, los ojos clavados en esa mirada vacía.

Aun vive. Lo sabe de forma instintiva, como si pudiera sentirlo sobre la piel, dentro de su propio pecho… pero no puede ayudarle. Y quiere hacerlo. Quiere hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar que no lo conozca, sin tener en cuenta que su familia puede estar viva también dentro de su casa, sin recordar que su intención era encontrarlos. _Necesita_ salvarle tan desesperadamente como necesita respirar, pero ambos se ahogan sin que pueda alcanzarlo…

Yunho grita y se incorpora de golpe, abriendo los ojos. No tarda ni siquiera dos segundos en sentir cómo una calma que no es suya le invade los sentidos, templando sus nervios, mientras su mente asimila poco a poco la vuelta a la realidad. Está sentado en la oscuridad, entre los escombros de lo que antaño fue un garaje de una zona residencial, claramente abandonado hace mucho tiempo. Una de las pocas construcciones de esa zona donde el horror no resulta tan escabroso, lo que justifica su decisión de descansar ahí. Y suspira, dejando escapar el aire que se ha hecho fuerte en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que ha sido un sueño.

Solo que no. Porque lo que ha sentido es real, el aire emponzoñado que le llena los pulmones está ahí, ahogándolo, la destrucción que le rodea da buena cuenta de que ese mundo apocalíptico que puebla su sueño es en el que ahora vive. Y porque no es la primera vez que ve ese rostro desconocido.

—Otra vez el mismo sueño.

Yunho se gira hacia la voz de su compañero, a su derecha, y asiente en silencio, sin confiar todavía en poder controlar su propia voz. Junsu está sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas, con la espalda apoyada contra los restos de una de las paredes y lo mira intensamente, de esa forma suya tan directa y persuasiva, sin el más mínimo rastro de cansancio en sus facciones. Probablemente ha despertado antes que él, alertado por ese extraño vínculo que comparten, o puede que ni siquiera haya pegado ojo.

Con Junsu nunca está seguro de nada. Salvo de que, sin él, estaría perdido. Su propio dolor lo habría consumido hasta lo más profundo de su alma, despojándolo de su personalidad, de sus sentimientos, de lo que alguna vez fue. Yunho puede soportar caminar y seguir adelante porque Junsu es su fuerza y su motor, su calma y su aliento. Literalmente. Sólo puede respirar cuando está cerca, cuanto más cerca más fácil es. Si se aleja demasiado duele, y se ahoga, y su visión se oscurece como si se encontrase en medio del humo más oscuro y más espeso.

Ha perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevan viajando juntos. Medir los días resulta imposible porque no hay un sol que salga por el horizonte, ni una luna que ilumine el cielo en medio de la noche. Todo es gris, siempre gris, sin astros en el cielo que marquen el camino, sin luz y sin oscuridad. Y la devastación y el silencio lo envuelven todo. 

Pocas veces lo quiebran. Han hablado pero sólo lo indispensable y, en esencia, siguen siendo esos dos desconocidos que se encontraron en medio del mar. Yunho no quiere hablar de lo que ha sido su vida hasta ese momento porque todavía es demasiado doloroso, y sabe que Junsu puede sentir ese dolor a través del vínculo que los une. Por eso no pregunta, dándole espacio, ofreciéndole su consuelo y su calma cuando los propios recuerdos lo desbordan.

La alternativa para no pensar en el pasado es centrase en el futuro. Y ese futuro incluye inevitablemente a Junsu. Con cada hora que pasa con él, a su lado, Yunho siente más y más curiosidad sobre su compañero, sobre quién es en realidad, sobre lo que ha tenido que pasar hasta llegar ahí, sobre todo lo que sabe de esa profecía que los involucra. Pero no pregunta por la misma razón por la que Junsu no lo hace: no quiere herirle haciéndole recordar cosas que probablemente le harán daño.

Lo que sí le ha contado a su compañero es ese sueño que ha revivido cada vez que han parado para recuperar fuerzas. Es siempre igual, siempre la misma pesadilla en la que busca a su familia, consciente de que va a llegar tarde, de que va a verlos morir otra vez y otra y otra… Y entonces se fija en el extraño, ese que le hace olvidarse de todo lo demás. No siempre aparece en el mismo punto, ni de la misma forma, pero siempre está ahí, con la mirada vacía, en silencio, completamente quieto. Y siempre está en peligro, un peligro del que Yunho trata de salvarle desesperadamente, pero nunca puede acercarse, siempre se ahoga…

Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza, tratando de alejar esas sensaciones.

—Cada vez es peor. Es como si… como si fuese yo mismo el que muere.

—Lo cual probablemente es cierto. 

Yunho lo mira y vuelve a asentir en silencio. Las cosas no están yendo como deberían. A esas alturas ya tendrían que haberse encontrado con el tercer elemento de la profecía y probablemente con el cuarto también. Ya tendrían que estar manifestándose los primeros indicios de esos poderes que se supone que tienen, sintiéndose cada vez más fuertes, mejor.

Pero no está ocurriendo. Algo interfiere. Algo va muy, muy mal. Los dos pueden sentirlo.

—¿Has descansado lo suficiente? —pregunta, sabiendo que será incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Junsu sonríe, inclinando la cabeza, como si la pregunta le hiciera gracia, pero no contesta. Simplemente se pone en pie, sacudiéndose los vaqueros y pasa por delante de él para salir del garaje en ruinas.


	6. Curiosidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allalabeth, espero que te siga gustando. Esto lleva escrito siglos y nunca me acuerdo de subirlo. Hoy es el día, o la noche... Y es todo lo que diré, porque si me pongo a hablar de plazos... xD

** 5\. Curiosidad **

 

 

 

—¿Eras médico? 

Junsu no puede alejar la sorpresa de su voz mientras contempla a Yunho beber de la botella de agua que comparten. Y no se trata sólo de que le sorprenda su declaración, pronunciada a media voz en uno de los pocos momentos de descanso que se permiten; ni de la mirada tímida que la acompaña, que no termina de encajar en el rostro de su compañero. Es mucho más que eso. Porque llevan viajando juntos por lo menos tres semanas y es la primera vez que escucha a Yunho contar algo de sí mismo de forma voluntaria, quebrando ese silencio en el que siempre se envuelve, como un escudo protector o una coraza.

Junsu es consciente del motivo por el cual prefiere el silencio: hablar de su vida es recordar lo que ha perdido, lo que echa de menos con todo su ser. Y recordar es dejarse arrastrar por esa avalancha de dolor que lo consume hasta dejarle sin fuerzas. Por eso no ha intentado hacerle hablar de sí mismo, aun cuando cree firmemente que es lo mejor que podría hacer para liberar parte de la tensión que lo acompaña; ni ha intentado contarle nada de su propia vida para distraerle, porque ni siquiera está seguro de que fuese a escucharle.

Sus intercambios han sido siempre breves, calmados, acerca de cosas que no hacen daño, no al menos como podrían haberlo hecho antes de que el infierno se desatase. Hablan sobre los obstáculos que se van encontrando, llenos de grotescas imágenes a las que cada vez se acostumbran más; sobre los sueños de Yunho, que Junsu no puede ver pero es capaz de sentir a través de él, que no terminan de ser sólo sueños aunque no puedan ponerle otro nombre; sobre su propia capacidad de encontrar fuentes de agua potable hasta en el más inesperado de los sitios, porque Junsu es capaz de seguir su olor aun en la distancia, pero no puede explicar cómo puede hallar esos matices en un líquido inodoro. Hablan sobre lo que enrarece el aire y tira de ellos cada vez más, pero de forma muy distinta a lo que sintieron antes de encontrarse, más densa y oscura, más acuciante también.

Junsu no sabe por qué Yunho ha elegido ese momento, cuando están en medio de la nada, lejos de cualquier lugar que hubiese estado habitado antes del fin, preparándose para dormir unas horas. Ni por qué parece avergonzado por contarle lo que solía hacer en el pasado. Pero Junsu se ha dado cuenta con esas pocas palabras de lo mucho que ha reprimido su curiosidad durante ese tiempo, porque ahora que ha comenzado no quiere que se calle.

—Bueno… —responde Yunho, con voz aun titubeante—. No tenía un título oficial, ni estudié en ninguna universidad. Pero… desde los trece años he pasado todo el tiempo que podía en la consulta de doctor Zhou, un médico oriental que llegó a Batticaloa cuando yo era pequeño. Él… me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Quería que yo siguiese su labor cuando…

Se detiene y Junsu siente cómo una punzada de dolor atraviesa a Yunho al pensar en su mentor. Pero a diferencia de los primeros días, no intenta calmarlo utilizando el vínculo que comparten. Junsu ha aprendido a conocerlo a lo largo del camino, de una forma tan intrínseca que apenas puede explicárselo ni a sí mismo. Sabe en qué punto el dolor lo supera, cuando debe intervenir y cuándo Yunho puede soportarlo, aunque no sin dificultad. Sabe que su compañero prefiere enfrentar a sus fantasmas cuando lo acechan, sin su ayuda, aun cuando no lo haya dicho en voz alta y agradezca fervientemente cada intervención. Y sabe que no es sólo una cuestión de orgullo, que no trata de esconder sus debilidades de él, sino que, a su manera, quiere protegerlo también. Porque Yunho piensa que es injusto que Junsu lleve a cuestas el lastre de su dolor, que tenga que compartir su calma sin que pueda ofrecerle algo a cambio.

—Los títulos no son más que papel que cualquiera puede comprar. Los conocimientos y las habilidades, por otro lado, no pueden adquirirse tan fácilmente. Un hombre rico puede comprarse un título que diga que es médico, pero no puede levantarse por la mañana, transferir su dinero a una tienda de medicina y por la tarde ponerse a operar a un hombre a corazón abierto. No sin matarlo, claro.

La sonrisa de Yunho es fugaz y disipa el dolor que provocó su recuerdo, así como los rescoldos de su timidez, y Junsu es incapaz de no responderle con una propia.

—Algo parecido decía Zhou. Siempre pensé que era un hombre extraño.

—Seguramente lo era. Pero imagino que es en parte por ello que decidiste seguirlo tan pronto. No muchos niños de trece años se interesarían en la medicina…

—En realidad fue precisamente por eso, porque pensé que era raro. Llegó a la isla desde China, con apenas una mochila a cuestas, y abrió una consulta cerca de la playa. Pero no admitía en ella a personas que llevasen zapatos, y con sólo un vistazo a los pies del paciente decidía si lo atendía o no. Tardé mucho tiempo en entender por qué lo hacía.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibuja en sus labios, mientras su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, pero Junsu, por una vez, no es capaz de darle el espacio que necesita. La curiosidad pica mucho más intensamente ahora que se ha abierto la puerta para comenzar a saciarla.

—¿Y cuál era el motivo?

—Sólo atendía a gente que no podía pagarle, que no tenía medios para acceder a nada más. Decía que con un vistazo a los pies de alguien pueden distinguirse claramente quién tiene mucho dinero, quien puede mantenerse con cierta dificultad, y quien no tiene ningún recurso.

—Pero eso puede observarse a simple vista. No creo que nadie se vista mal para ir a una consulta gratuita cuando es más que capaz de costearse una de renombre.

—Te sorprenderías. Son muchos más de los que puedes imaginar. Y nadie los distinguía tan bien como Zhou. Incluso mi padre una vez…

Su voz se quiebra y esa conocida avalancha se abate sobre él ante el recuerdo de su padre. De forma instintiva se cruza de brazos y encoge la espalda, como si intentase protegerse de un mundo que ya no es capaz de entender, que ha perdido su eje y su luz. Y Junsu es consciente, aun antes de utilizar el vínculo que los une para aliviar ese golpe inesperado con el que su compañero no puede lidiar, de que las confesiones se han terminado por ahora.

 

—~oOo~—

 

Ya está cerca. Puede sentirlos. Casi puede olerlos…

Ni siquiera va a esperar por los demás. Él solo se basta para terminar con ellos. Para terminar con el mundo. Y cumplir así la voluntad de su maestra, su diosa, su todo…

Va a ser él quien reciba toda la gloria de Aryong.


	7. Junsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida _soulfighter_ , donde las dan las toman. Es todo lo que diré.

El camino se hace duro, interminable. El dolor un compañero difícil que aprende a querer, como se quiere a ese gato rebelde que siempre destroza con sus uñas las posesiones más preciadas de su dueño. Yunho ni siquiera es consciente del punto en que el tormento de sus pies deja de ser un contratiempo para convertirse en una constante, algo tan normal como los latidos de su corazón, tan reconfortante como la voz de Junsu cuando lo despierta. Porque en alguna de las ciudades que han dejado atrás, en medio de uno de esos silencios que lo son todo sin ser nada, Yunho ha comenzado a darse cuenta de que sigue vivo. De que _quiere_ seguir vivo.

Debería haber sido así desde el principio, pero lo cierto es que las primeras horas, días y semanas ni siquiera ha sido capaz de pensar en ello de forma consciente. No ha deseado morir, no en realidad, pero no le hubiese importado. Porque morir es el camino fácil, donde todo termina después de un segundo. Y la nada, en ocasiones, es tan adictiva como la droga más dura, tan cálida como la mejor de las mantas, tan embaucadora como el proverbial canto de sirena. 

Y nada es lo que le quedaba.

Ahora tiene a Junsu. Y pensar en su suerte a través de ese interminable camino, pero sin él, duele de un modo que atenaza su garganta y deja sin aire sus pulmones. Porque ya no se trata de una profecía, ni de soledad compartida en medio de una desolación infinita. Ya no es un compañero sin rostro de un destino marcado, la prisión de una eternidad que nunca ha querido para sí. Agua para templar su fuego.

Es simplemente Junsu. Voz cálida y serena que lo despierta tras las pesadillas, miradas sabias en medio del silencio que parecen tener más años que el mismo océano, calor desmedido cuando los fantasmas se acercan apagando un mundo tan gris que parece irreal. Es energía y aliento de los que nunca se apagan, que mutan en calma y templanza sólo para él. Es caricias sin ni siquiera tocarse, porque nadie ha sostenido su alma de manera tan suave y tan férrea a la vez.

Junsu es centro y periferia de su nuevo universo. Y en ese mundo Yunho desea vivir, porque dejarlo parece una traición tan grande como nunca se ha escrito.

Si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes, Yunho habría viajado a Kambalda para conocer esa pequeña ciudad donde Junsu nació. Cuando le habla de ella, en esos pocos momentos en que el descanso se hace necesario, sus ojos brillan. Incluso es capaz de sonreír al recordar cómo solía escaparse con su hermano y volver locos a sus padres. 

La primera vez que escucha su risa, Yunho sueña con ella. Es un sonido tan extraño en ese mundo vacío que parece antinatural, y al mismo tiempo siente como si sus labios hubiesen nacido para dibujar sonrisas y modular carcajadas de las que llenan por dentro. Yunho ni siquiera puede recordar lo que se siente al llorar entre risas de las que duelen, de las que llenan de agujetas y dejan sin aire, pero de algún modo puede ver a Junsu exactamente así bajo el sol infernal de Australia, bañándose en un mar que es mucho más que el reflejo de su elemento. 

Cuando habla de sus padres su voz es más dulce, pero no triste. Yunho ha tardado en darse cuenta de que en realidad Junsu no lamenta nada de lo que ha pasado, no se siente mal por lo que ha perdido ni desea volver a un imposible. Ha asumido su papel en esa profecía desde mucho antes de que comenzase el Apocalipsis y se ha preparado para ello. Y no se trata solo de que se fuese de casa con veintidós años recién cumplidos, despidiéndose de unos padres que sabía que no volvería a ver. Su compañero se ha preparado en otros aspectos: ha practicado para la supervivencia extrema, aprendiendo a combatir, a encontrar agua y comida, a reparar con sus propias manos motores de combustión simple que, según sus propias palabras, podrían suponer una gran diferencia llegado el momento. 

Yunho se siente torpe a su lado, indigno. Nunca ha pensado en prepararse para ese momento. Una parte de sí mismo estaba convencida de que nunca iba a llegar, de que sólo eran leyendas. La parte que sí lo sabía, que le gritaba que su vida tal como la conocía iba a tener un final, la había acallado entre montañas de obligaciones, entre cansancio de ese que deja la mente tan en blanco que sólo era capaz de mirar un punto fijo en la nada del horizonte.

No lo dice, por supuesto. Ni puede asegurar cómo, pero es consciente de que Junsu lo sabe. Igual que parece notar antes que él cuando sus piernas van a fallar debido al cansancio, o cuando necesita su voz para arrullar su sueño con historias ligeras de las que no termina de escuchar el final.

Esa, sin embargo, es la primera vez que Junsu no lo despierta con un murmullo suave derramándose en su oído y agua fresca recién cogida esperándole en la botella metálica que consiguieron en el último pueblo que atravesaron. Por el contrario, apoya la mano en su boca, evitando que emita ningún ruido, y lo insta con un gesto a levantarse rápido y en silencio.

Yunho lo hace con esa fe absoluta que tiene en Junsu, y lo sigue hasta unas rocas escarpadas que hay cerca del camino. No pregunta, sólo observa cómo su compañero se mueve inquieto, observando con cuidado entre las grietas, como si algo estuviese a punto de caer sobre ellos.

Lo ve entonces.

Es alto, aunque no tanto como ellos, y va vestido de negro inmaculado de la cabeza a los pies. Camina despacio y con los ojos cerrados, como siguiendo un rastro invisible que va más allá de sus sentidos. Y respira de una forma audible y escalofriante que hace que el vello de Yunho se erice de forma involuntaria.

Y en ese momento sus ojos se abren para clavarse directamente en las rocas que los cobijan.


	8. Muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de febrero listo. He disfrutado un montón escribiendo este capítulo. Pero un montón. Y ni siquiera puedo explicarme a mi misma por qué xD
> 
> Espero que tu también lo disfrutes, mi siempre adorada _Allalabeth_.

Ha ganado.

Lo sabe en cuanto posa sus ojos en las rocas que los cobijan, notando el poder contenido sin necesidad de ver el recipiente. Le da igual. Sólo tiene que liberar los elementos de su prisión de hueso y carne, hacer que se evaporen en la nada como debió ocurrir hace milenios. Y después… después podrá volver a Aryong.

Va a ser fácil. 

Lleva semanas siguiendo su rastro como un perro de presa y puede sentir lo débiles que aun son, lo lejos que están de conectar con su elemento y dominarlo, de esa forma impresionante y peligrosa en que lo hacían los antiguos chamanes del clan Inyoung. Son como niños que huyen de casa para demostrar lo mayores que son, para probar que pueden valerse por sí mismos y obtener un respeto que creen que merecen. Niños de los que se pierden a dos metros de su hogar y vuelven llorando a los brazos de sus padres cuando los encuentran, derrotados y hambrientos.

Criaturas indefensas de las que no imaginan que el mundo en el que creen vivir es un espejismo que se desvanece al crecer, porque su mente sólo registra la luz, sin darse cuenta de que cualquier luz dibuja sombras, que permanecen ahí en cuanto se desvanece.

La oscuridad siempre gana.

Ariong lo sabe, su dulce Ariong, tan despreciada por la gente que debió venerarla como la diosa que es. Han pasado milenios desde la última vez que la vio, justo antes de regresar a Hanseong para cumplir su venganza. Y sin embargo aún puede sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, tejiendo con su magia protección para él. Aun puede ver sus ojos oscuros brillar en verde al usar el poder que por derecho ganó y conquistó sin piedad. Aun duelen las cicatrices que dibujó en su espalda con sus propias manos, convirtiéndolo en general de su ejército, de su magia y de su vida, ligándolo para siempre a ella. Dolor que no es sino placer, porque ella es su voz, su aliento, su sangre y su dueña.

Para Jungsoo siempre será la mujer de trece años que ayudó a ocultar, que protegió y siguió como el soldado más fiel. Porque ya entonces pudo ver lo especial que era y supo, sin necesidad de hacer juramentos, que seguiría su estela hasta el fin de sus días.

No va a fallarle. Ni ahora ni nunca. Puede con esos dos mortales porque no son nada, no conocen lo que es amar o entregar, ni tienen idea de los lazos que son necesarios para volver fe en adoración, para conquistar y someter por algo mucho más grande que la propia vida.

—Esconderos no va a servir de nada.

Su voz es calmada pero firme, con un punto de arrogancia y satisfacción que no puede evitar. Porque ahí termina todo, en ese camino gris en medio de ninguna parte, con Agua y Fuego agazapados tras unas rocas que puede pulverizar en segundos. Incluso podría jugar con ellos, torturarlos y atormentarlos hasta detener sus corazones, hasta que sus propios elementos los consumiesen por dentro, intentando escapar de su prisión…

Pero no va a hacerlo. Porque necesita esa victoria para volver con Aryong. Para ponerla a sus pies.

Le sorprende la seguridad y la calma con que Agua se pone en pie y lo mira de frente, como si supiera quién es y no le temiese. No hay vacilación ni miedo, pero tampoco suspicacia o incertidumbre ante su presencia.

No se puede decir lo mismo de Fuego, quien tarda un segundo de más en responder a su desafío y ponerse en pie, la incertidumbre grabada en su rostro y en las miradas cautelosas que les lanza a su compañero y a él.

Sonríe. Porque ponerle cara a la muerte es su pequeño y privado placer.

—Así me gusta, que mis víctimas me miren a los ojos antes de perder la vida.

Agua tiene el descaro de sonreír mientras rodea las rocas y avanza hacia él, sus pasos dejando marcas en la arena grisácea del camino. Es delgado y pequeño, pero con cada paso parece crecer y hacerse más fuerte, como la hiedra que crece veloz y tan poderosa que arrasa con todo.

—No puedes vencernos —dice calmado, deteniéndose a apenas un metro de donde está.

No, no es pequeño. Es justo de su altura. Y Jungsoo siente su propia piel estremecerse ante el poder contenido dentro de él.

Fuego no camina. Fuego corre hasta situarse al lado de su compañero, tras perder segundos en una inmovilidad vacilante tras las grandes rocas. Es más alto y más fuerte, y aunque la sorpresa todavía lo llena, mira a Agua con una confianza tan absoluta que no parece de este mundo. Irreal y devastadora.

Jungsoo sonríe también.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—Claro que sí. Eres el más antiguo, el primero. Eres Muerte —responde con calma, su sonrisa ganando espacio con cada palabra—. No cabalgas pero eres su jinete, su general.

Vuelve a sorprenderlo en apenas minutos por la precisión de sus palabras. Él tiene milenios de existencia a sus espaldas, aunque haya pasado dormido los últimos, reuniendo fuerzas. Ha conocido a Aryong y ha sufrido a Yeolkyu, ha aprendido y dominado la más poderosa de las magias, diseñada especialmente para terminar con ellos. Es el mismo general que escuchó la profecía a través de su sangre, a kilómetros de distancia del lugar donde se emitió.

Pero ellos no. Son jóvenes e inexpertos, incapaces de acceder a sus propios poderes, mucho menos dominarlos. La gente que podría enseñarles hace mucho que dejó este mundo, y las historias, lo sabe bien, se pierden en el tiempo y el espacio al son del inevitable cambio.

No deberían saber quién es con esa certeza, ni enfrentarle como si no fuese nada.

—Y vosotros sois hombres ganados para mi causa.

No espera ni un solo segundo más. Quiere borrar su sonrisa y su arrogancia y demostrarle que un insignificante mosquito no puede hacerle frente a un gigante. Que todo lo que cree saber no hace justicia a la realidad, porque las palabras siempre son insuficientes para describir lo que es. Lo que puede lograr.

Ríe mientras desata su poder.


	9. Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No debería subir esto ahora porque no te lo has ganado. Pero Chunnies no tiene la culpa, así que voy a subirlo en tiempo y forma sólo por ella._

La sensación le paraliza por completo. Es extraño porque no se mueve y apenas parpadea desde hace días, puede que semanas o meses, pero un hormigueo aterrador sube por sus venas y se congrega en su garganta, deteniendo su corazón un segundo. 

Es miedo. Abismo. Es puro terror concentrado.

Yoochun conoce la sensación porque ha vivido con ella toda la vida, con culpa enterrada entre mil trabajos y relaciones para no contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de sobrevivir a sus seres queridos. Y sin embargo, lo que siente en ese segundo es totalmente distinto. Porque no tiene motivos que lo despierten y ericen su piel, todos murieron. No tiene deseos o expectativas para un futuro, más allá de la muerte. Y hace tanto tiempo que no siente nada más que dolor que ni siquiera recuerda lo que es la paz.

Su pecho duele, sus miembros duelen, su estómago privado de alimento duele, su garganta seca y su alma rota también. Pero durante un segundo imposiblemente largo todo lo que siente es congoja, turbación profunda y visceral de la que detiene el mundo. Su vello se eriza hasta el infinito y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar de la cabeza a los pies. 

Y sus deseos muertos resucitan durante ese interludio con el grito de su propia alma. Quiere correr, lejos y rápido y calmar ese miedo, encontrar qué lo causa. Quiere abrazarse al aire y volar hacia la nada repleta de latidos que resuenan en su mente, en su pecho, que tiran de su propio corazón con la fuerza de un tornado. Quiere volver a sentir sus dedos y su propia piel, porque lo necesitan, lo esperan, lo anhelan…

Quiere sentir que aun vive, que aun respira, que aun no es el final.

Pero tan pronto como viene se va. Su corazón continúa latiendo, recuperando la monotonía a la que está acostumbrado, su vello deja de erguirse con una fuerza que en realidad no tiene, y la nada se adueña de él en forma de ese dolor sordo que lo apaga todo.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


Corre aun a sabiendas de que no llegará a tiempo. Corre como si lo persiguiesen a él, como si frente a sus ojos se extendiesen brasas ardientes, donde apoyar los pies no es una opción. Vuela entre montañas y tierra y cruces de caminos que ni siquiera advierte porque su destino está muy claro. 

Quiere detener esa presencia que lleva semanas sintiendo, oscura y malévola, pisando _su_ tierra como si le perteneciese. El mundo gris y sin vida es colorido al lado de esa criatura, un agujero negro que lo absorbe todo a su paso, que sólo quiere destruir lo que aún no se ha formado.

Changmin no sabe lo que es, o quién. Sabe que no debería existir, no según una profecía que siempre le ha parecido incompleta, demasiado vaga para lo que se supone que deben lograr. También sabe que persigue a dos de ellos, porque sus pasos resuenan sobre la tierra como si estuviesen caminando a su lado, y puede ver el camino que toman si cierra los ojos. Y sabe que no es humano, porque el gusto amargo, desconocido y eléctrico que deja la presencia al tocar su elemento no es de ese mundo. 

Cuando se encuentran algo en su pecho estalla y pierde el paso, derrapando sobre el camino hasta caerse, las piedras arañando su piel, su boca llenándose de la nube de polvo que levanta. Tose y vuelve a ponerse en pie, con el miedo atenazando su garganta, la impotencia llenando sus venas hasta abrazar todo su ser. Y corre poniendo toda su alma en ello.

No va a llegar a tiempo. Pero no va a dejar de intentarlo.

No va a abandonarlos.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


El aliento huye de su ser, secuestrado por ese terror que lo invade en apenas un segundo. Todo se detiene, sus latidos, su respiración, la sangre en sus venas, sus parpadeos. Lo que hay frente a sus ojos desaparece, volviéndose blanca niebla, llenándolo todo al mismo tiempo que percibe el peligro, el ataque sin rostro, el poder sin control, sin medida. Sus pies dejan de sostenerlo pero ni siquiera se da cuenta, porque viene hacia él, desbocado, cabalgando sobre ese mañana que nunca llega porque hace semanas que no hay noche ni día, solo gris.

Y grita, perforando el silencio, de rodillas en medio de la nieve que nunca se derrite, porque no teme por él. Ni siquiera el miedo es suyo, aunque lo sienta, aunque llene su alma como nada más lo ha hecho nunca.

Grita como advertencia y como súplica, todo en uno. No puede perder lo que aun no ha ganado, no pueden quitarle lo que ha esperado toda la vida. No va a consentir que el sueño termine sin comenzar siquiera, porque sería como no haber nacido. Y Jaejoong ama la vida y ama esos cuatro puntos ciegos que tiran de él hacia el sur, porque despiertan en él sensaciones imposibles a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Por eso grita. Es una promesa. Va a llegar, y si algo o alguien se atreve a arrebatarle uno solo de los cuatro lazos que lo atan al mundo, _su mundo_ , va a asegurarse de despedazarlo tira a tira, célula a célula, hasta exhalar el último de los alientos que le queden por delante.

  


**—~oOo~—**

  


El ataque llega por donde menos lo espera. Junsu cuenta con la habilidad de ese ser, con sus años, milenios, de experiencia, con la maldad que emponzoña el aire a su alrededor volviéndolo etéreo, un ser de pesadilla. Cuenta con su orgullo y su ego como puntos fuertes y apela a ellos en su provocación, retándolo, porque imagina acertadamente que no va a consentir que duden de él, de lo que es y lo que puede hacer.

Pero cuando al fin ataca, revelando ese poder peculiar capaz de destruir toda clase de vida, no lo hace de frente, hacia él, quien lo provoca y lo encara. 

Muerte elige a Yunho.

Junsu se mueve veloz, sacando la navaja que guarda en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y la clava sin ápice de duda o titubeo en el cuello del hombre, seccionando su carótida. La sangre salpica sus dedos, su mano, quemando como ácido su piel. Y es negra como el carbón, putrefacta, su olor bloquea los pulmones y le hace toser en busca de aliento.

Junsu sabe que no es suficiente. No es un simple mortal, un cuello seccionado no va a acabar con la vida eterna que ganó al convertirse en jinete. Pero también sabe que su cuerpo acaba de despertar, que aún recuerda lo que es ser humano porque, a pesar de sus poderes, todos esos milenios los ha pasado durmiendo.

Y sabe que necesita el poder de los otros tres generales para recomponerse. Pero ellos aún no han despertado de su letargo.

Aun así no es lo suficientemente rápido. Porque cuando Muerte cae a sus pies, sin aliento, con la sorpresa petrificada en su rostro, el cuerpo sin vida de Yunho yace en el suelo.

Y el terror se apodera de él.


	10. Elementos entrelazados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mi querida soulfighter, espero que disfrutes de esto tanto como yo lo he hecho mientras lo escribía. Es por y para ti ^_^_

Su mundo se paraliza mientras cae de rodillas, junto al cuerpo inerte de Yunho. Sus manos tiemblan y su pecho pesa, tira de él hacia el suelo, arrastrando toneladas de miedo, deshaciendo una a una todas sus convicciones, todas las certezas en las que ha basado su vida. La tierra se mueve cuando lo toca, cuando posa su mano en el rostro sin vida del que ha sido su compañero los últimos días, semanas, cuando aparta el pelo de sus ojos vidriosos y sin vida, fijos en el horizonte… 

Y hace lo que no se ha permitido en todo ese tiempo, lo que no necesita desde que dejó la casa de sus padres, su hermano y su vida anterior. Lo que apenas es un recuerdo de su niñez, casi ajeno, extraño. Junsu llora. Las lágrimas se amontonan en sus ojos, nublando su vista, y comienzan a caer por sus mejillas como ese mañana que no va a ver. Y grita, con aire insuficiente llenando sus pulmones de dolor, aspiraciones rápidas y entrecortadas, que rompen la nada que lo rodea como relámpagos el cielo en las noches de tormenta. Sus puños se cierran atrapando su propia ropa, abrazando el viento que no sopla, el calor que se escapa de su cuerpo ante la frialdad de la muerte, ante la soledad que ha sido su compañera gran parte de su vida y ahora se burla, sin piedad, inmisericorde.

Ha fallado. 

Y no es él quien paga un precio para el que está preparado, que ha contemplado como posibilidad mientras se preparaba de todas las formas posibles para afrontar el Apocalipsis. Es Yunho. Es Fuego. Es el primer elemento que encuentra. Es el hombre silencioso y atormentado que se abre a él poco a poco. El compañero que cree sin reservas, que lo sigue sin dudar un segundo, confianza absoluta e inquebrantable en su persona. El amigo que deja atrás el dolor con cada paso, que se repone sin ayuda cuando puede proporcionársela, que atesora cada una de las sonrisas que le dedica con tanto cuidado y adoración que hace que él se sienta más especial de lo que es. El apoyo que Junsu no cree necesitar, que hace su camino más corto, sus descansos más confortables, sus sueños más cálidos…

Su único trabajo era protegerlo y confortarlo para que pudiesen encontrar a los demás, enfrentar la parte de la profecía que no conocen, para la que no están preparados… Y no ha podido hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, porque Yunho se ha sobrepuesto a su dolor sin su ayuda, enfrentándolo, asimilándolo hasta hacerse más y más fuerte sin ser ni siquiera consciente de ello. Y ha muerto frente a sus ojos, en un solo segundo, llevándose el aire, el calor y la fuerza, secando esa esencia de agua que guardaba en su interior y ahora se le escapa en oleadas.

Está solo. Solo. Siempre lo ha estado, la mayor parte de su vida adulta, de una infancia en la que ya era consciente de que él sobreviviría a todos cuantos conocía. Pero lo que siente es nuevo, avasallador y le destroza desde el mismo centro de su ser, quebrando todo lo que es. Porque Yunho llegó para llenar su vacío sin que se diese cuenta, para consolar a la parte oculta de sí mismo que siempre ha buscado atención y cariño y que Junsu relegó en pos de verdades más importantes. Llegó para demostrarle que todo es mejor si se comparte, que aun en medio del caos más absoluto y la desolación capaz de asolar al mundo en un instante, se puede tener fe, se puede tener esperanza, aprender y crecer.

Y ya no está.

No está.

Aprieta más los puños mientras entierra su rostro en Yunho, bebiendo del calor que todavía le queda, aferrándose al único amigo que se ha permitido tener. Uno que no ha elegido pero que no cambiaría, por nada ni por nadie, porque le ha bastado un segundo a su lado, sintiendo lo que él sentía, para saber que llegado el momento sería el líder entregado y poderoso que iban a necesitar. Arrollador, implacable e invencible.

Muerte le ha arrebatado eso. Y por su culpa los demás no llegarán a conocerlo, a saber lo especial que es, lo mucho que tiene para dar sin guardarse nada para sí.

Junsu grita y se desgarra como no lo hizo cuando todo comenzó. Y como una epifanía en forma de burla por fin es capaz, en ese instante, de comprender el dolor inabarcable que inundaba a Yunho cuando se encontraron en medio del océano. Porque ver es mil veces peor que saber o imaginar, sobre todo cuando uno no está preparado para afrontar la horrible realidad que se muestra descarnada ante sus ojos. Cuando el frío llega para cambiarlo todo en un segundo y destrozar hasta el último resquicio de esperanza, de aliento, de fuerza y de fe, congelando todo en un vacío inmenso y yermo donde nada más volverá a crecer.

Junsu es un recién nacido en un Apocalipsis profetizado, un mundo que no comprende, donde ya no está seguro ni protegido, ni recibe alimento y oxígeno sin pedirlo o esforzarse por ello. Donde le quitan un refugio al que sabe que nunca volverá, y luego lo abandonan a su suerte. Y solo le queda llorar, llorar sin consuelo. Llorar por lo que pierde, lo que le arrebatan, lo que deja atrás. Pero sobre todo, llorar por lo que no va a poder ganar, por esas tres almas que se perderán en la nada sin una oportunidad siquiera de encontrar su destino, ajenos a la suerte del hombre que iba a liderarlos, a cuidarlos por encima de sí mismo.

Ajenos al hecho de que toda la culpa es solo suya, de esa agua que debería limpiar y sanar y sólo se vuelve turbia y dañina para aquellos que se acercan demasiado, que beben de ella.

El peor de los venenos.

**—~oOo~—**

  


Cae sobre la nieve, desmadejado y roto. Y a la vez se eleva, sobre sí mismo, sin tocar el suelo, alcanzando ese gris que lo envuelve todo en forma de niebla, frío y oscuro. Jaejoong contempla sorprendido su cuerpo en medio de la nieve, inconsciente, las nubes de vapor que se escapan de sus labios en una respiración pausada e indolente. Y siente frío y miedo mientras sube más y más hacia ese gris desconocido.

Solo dura un segundo. El dolor agobiante y desesperado vuelve a tirar de él, con una fuerza a la que ni siquiera piensa en resistirse, y Jaejoong vuela hacia allí, cerrando los ojos, dejando que su pecho se llene de toda esa desolación descarnada que lo arrasa todo, mezcla de culpa y abandono, soledad y rabia sin control, sin medida.

Se detiene justo donde nace, en el punto exacto donde todo su mundo comienza. Abre los ojos y los ve, mientras se acerca con cuidado. Son cuatro. Dos en el suelo, uno envuelto en sangre negra, abandonado en medio del camino, transmitiendo una sensación empalagosa y desagradable aun sin respirar. Otro con los ojos abiertos y sin vida, cuerpo intacto pero tan frío que casi le hiela a él, atenazando su pecho de un modo que no comprende, quemando como el mismo fuego. 

Y sobre ese otros dos, uno roto y herido tan profundamente que no hay consuelo posible, aferrándose al primero como si pudiese atrapar su vida y no dejarla ir, como si fuese todo su mundo.

El otro un reflejo exacto al cuerpo en el suelo, que trata de acariciar el pelo del hombre que grita y llora, sin conseguirlo. Que se muestra inquieto y desesperado por consolar, tan atrapado como él en esa niebla gris que lo envuelve y lo aleja de la persona tanto parece querer.

Y entonces alza la vista y mira a Jaejoong directamente a los ojos, desesperación absoluta en su semblante. Y Jaejoong se pierde en todo el dolor que hay en ellos.

No por sí mismo, comprende. Es por el otro. El que llora como un niño abandonado.

—Por favor… —le ruega, sin apartar la mirada de él, con una voz que no es posible que pertenezca a ese mundo—. Haz que pare…

Se le rompe el corazón. Jaejoong no puede hacer nada, no tiene la capacidad para ayudarlos. Ni siquiera los conoce, pero siente su dolor como si fuese propio, y desea con todo su ser consolarlos y protegerlos.

Lo que hace es lo único que se le ocurre: se acerca y lo abraza, tratando de fundirse con él para darle una paz que sabe que necesita, que los tres necesitan.

Y entonces desaparece.

La figura se esfuma entre sus brazos. Y el mejor de los sonidos lo alcanza cuando el cuerpo del suelo boquea en busca de aire y sus ojos cobran vida.

Jaejoong sonríe, sorprendido, y deja que su propio cuerpo tire de él de vuelta al norte, a la nieve, al gris interminable. Pero no le importa. Porque de algún modo sabe que volverá a verlos, que ellos son dos de los cuatro elementos que ya considera suyos, cuatro partes de sí mismo.

Y sólo desea volver a su propio cuerpo y seguir corriendo para poder alcanzarlos.


	11. Humano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nuevo mes, nuevo capítulo. No tenía pensado escribirlo tan pronto, y mucho menos subirlo, pero este domingo me he despertado con tantas ganas de sentarme a escribir esto, que no he podido más que rendirme al impulso._
> 
> _Advierto desde ya que puede que el capítulo resulte algo (o muy) ñoño, pero esto es lo que los personajes me han contado. Yo soy un mero instrumento en sus manos._
> 
> _Espero que igualmente puedas disfrutarlo, soulfighter._

Le cuesta dos segundos de más enfocar la vista, mientras siente cómo el aire llena sus pulmones como si lo hiciese por primera vez, trayendo un alivio que ni siquiera es consciente de necesitar. Y tarda otro segundo en darse cuenta de que el peso que siente sobre su pecho no es algo propio, no del todo, sino que es la única persona que importa en el mundo, que se aferra a su ropa y llora sobre él, desvaneciendo el silencio con el peor de los sonidos.

Yunho se incorpora tragando otra bocanada de aire que se lleva el alivio y trae de vuelta la congoja y una pena tan grande que ni siquiera parece caber en él. Y mientras Junsu se aparta bruscamente, sorprendido, mirándolo como se mira a las cosas imposibles, Yunho se da cuenta de que ni siquiera es suya, no toda al menos. Es del hombre con quien comparte vínculo, que sigue mirándolo paralizado, las lágrimas cayendo todavía raudas por sus mejillas. Quien envía en oleadas todo ese sufrimiento desgarrador que lo consume, que lo parte en dos como nada lo ha hecho.

Y es por él.

No se contiene y lo envuelve en sus brazos, como lleva deseando desde que abandonó su cuerpo, apretándolo contra sí con demasiada fuerza. Trata de decirle que no pasa nada, que todo va a estar bien, que no se va a ir a ninguna parte, pero las palabras se enredan en su garganta formando un nudo inquebrantable, mientras las lágrimas de Junsu mojan su pecho en ese llanto que no es capaz de detener, lleno de aspiraciones rápidas y confusas que llevan su nombre. Solo eso sale de sus labios como un mantra, un “Yunho, Yunho” desgarrador que le rompe por dentro, mientras se aferra a él, como un niño perdido que encuentra su hogar cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza.

Yunho ni siquiera es consciente del tiempo que pasa así, con ese Junsu desconocido apretando la pechera de su camisa, rodeado por sus brazos, totalmente inconsolable. Para él, desde que lo ha conocido, siempre ha sido una roca, alguien firme y seguro en el que apoyarse, donde encontrar consuelo cuando los recuerdos lo abruman, donde hallar alivio dentro de ese caos que les toca enfrentar, donde encontrar la luz para seguir adelante en forma de esas escasas sonrisas que muestra cuando le habla de su vida en Australia.

Nunca lo ha visto vacilar, ni una sola vez. Jamás ha percibido tan siquiera un atisbo de miedo o incertidumbre, sino una confianza tan absoluta que arrollaba con todo, haciendo que Yunho se sintiese seguro también. Ha sido su refugio y su apoyo de una forma tan absoluta que Yunho no es capaz de imaginar ese camino sin él, porque desde el inicio ha sentido que sin Junsu a su lado no habría podido encontrar las fuerzas para emprender el viaje, para dar un paso tras otro en busca de un destino que nunca ha querido.

No ha caído en la cuenta hasta ese momento de que a pesar de todo Junsu sigue siendo humano. Aun cuando es especial y completamente único, es sólo un hombre. No es infalible, ni perfecto, ni es capaz de permanecer inalterable y sereno en cualquier situación. Y lo necesita tanto como Yunho a él, porque cualquiera de los dos está irremediablemente perdido sin el otro.

Darse cuenta de ello duele, aunque es una clase distinta de dolor. Porque Yunho advierte cuán egoísta ha sido durante todo ese tiempo que llevan caminando juntos, donde siempre ha puesto por delante lo que él sentía, creyéndose el peor parado de todo ese infierno por haber visto a su familia morir de la peor de las maneras. Aun cuando ha tratado de no agobiar a Junsu con su oscuro sentir, enfocándose en afrontarlo solo, ha sido por un absurdo sentimiento de justicia, no porque creyese que su compañero tenía fantasmas propios a los que enfrentar. No por creer que no podía con ello, porque a sus ojos Junsu era todopoderoso.

Pero no lo es. No ese hombre que se deshace en llanto inconsolable entre sus brazos. Y a Yunho, de algún modo, darse cuenta le da más coraje, más fuerza. Porque ya no se siente un estorbo, no es indigno de estar junto a Junsu, de recorrer esa inmensa nada a su lado. Ahora es él quien puede cuidar y proteger, quien puede ofrecer consuelo. 

E intenta lo que hizo Junsu el día en que se conocieron. Cierra los ojos y busca ese vínculo que los mantiene unidos. Y se centra en él, tratando de enviar oleadas de paz, tranquilidad y alivio, inundando a su amigo de toda esa calidez que vive en su pecho y que lleva su nombre.

Tarda en calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de llorar. Y aun más en soltar su agarre, solo un poco, y girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, para asegurarse de que no está soñando, de que realmente vive. Y Yunho no puede evitar la sonrisa que se prende en sus labios cuando Junsu alza una mano y acaricia su rostro casi con reverencia, incluso con miedo, como si temiese verlo desaparecer en la nada.

—¿Cómo es posible? —pregunta por fin, con voz tan ronca que ni siquiera parece la suya.

Yunho niega, sin saber que decir, anclado en esos ojos irritados que lo contemplan llenos de incredulidad.

—No lo sé. Estaba aquí, agachado junto a mi cuerpo, intentando llegar a ti sin conseguirlo y… alguien apareció. Me abrazó y de repente volvía a estar aquí…

—¿Alguien?

—No sé quién era. No lo había visto nunca. Pero… sentí como si no fuese así. No puedo explicarlo.

Junsu aparta la mirada, tan confundido como él, pero Yunho lo conoce los suficiente como para saber que está dándole vueltas a algo, que esa información, de algún modo, tiene sentido para él. Y al mismo tiempo no.

Le deja su espacio, mientras sigue prodigando caricias reconfortantes en su espalda, con pocas o ningunas ganas de alejarse de él. En ese momento le dan igual las profecías, las fuerzas malignas que parecen perseguirlos, esos extraños a los que todavía no conoce pero que van a completarlos. Sólo importa Junsu.

Cuando vuelve a alzar la vista hacia él, la determinación ha vuelto a ganar fuerza en su semblante, devolviéndole un atisbo de ese Junsu que tan bien conoce y tanto necesita.

—Mantenernos juntos… —murmura, casi como para sí. Y con voz más segura añade—. Hay alguien que podría anclarnos a este mundo mientras uno de nosotros siga vivo. Alguien cuya función primordial es mantener la unión de los elementos.

Y Yunho comprende, de un modo tan absoluto como si Junsu susurrase la respuesta en su oído.

—Éter.

—Pero no debería ser capaz de hacerlo, no antes de que estemos todos juntos y nuestros poderes despierten. En teoría no es posible…

Yunho no tiene respuesta para ese imposible que lo ha traído de vuelta, ni para las muchas otras preguntas que suscita su recuperación. Pero sabe, con absoluta certeza, que Junsu sí tiene información que no ha compartido, probablemente para no cargar sus hombros de más preocupaciones. Y ya es hora de que deje de soportar él solo todo el peso del mundo.

—Junsu —dice con seriedad, sus ojos clavados en los de su compañero y amigo—, ¿vas a contarme todo lo que sabes, y que yo ignoro?

Debería haber preguntado antes. Debería haber tratado de averiguar si la información acerca de ese Apocalipsis que están viviendo es la misma, si sus versiones coinciden o hay detalles que se han perdido a lo largo de los siglos. Pero como con tantas otras cosas, Yunho ha dejado que quede inconcluso entre ellos, implícito sin necesidad de mencionarlo, porque hacerlo es traer de vuelta una realidad que no sabe cómo podrá afrontar, ya que no se siente especial, ni remotamente tan poderoso como se supone que es.

Pero la evidencia de que se ha acabado el tiempo de las dudas yace tirada en el camino, en un charco de una sustancia negra que debería ser sangre, pero Yunho sabe que no lo es. Y puede asegurar, de forma instintiva, que no es lo único que va a perseguirlos.

Junsu suspira, cansado.

—Sí. Quería esperar a que nos reuniésemos los cinco, pero no tiene sentido postergarlo.

Yunho espera, atento, mientras Junsu vuelve a perder su vista lejos de él, a todas luces componiendo su explicación. Por fin, tras unos instantes interminables, vuelve a mirarlo, tan serio y determinado como él mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de Yeolkyu? 

Yunho frunce el entrecejo, mientras intenta recordar todos los detalles de la historia que su madre le contó una y otra vez a espaldas de su padre.

—Fue el último chamán de la tribu Inyoung, el que emitió la profecía que nos ha marcado. Sus poderes se transmitían por línea directa de sangre, de padre a hijo, hasta llegar a él. Todas sus descendientes fueron mujeres, por eso profetizó que sus poderes no iban a perderse, sino que en el futuro, cuando el mundo llegase a su fin, cinco descendientes, cada uno dotado con uno de los elementos que dominaba, podrían revertirlo.

Junsu asiente, comprensivo, pero sus siguientes palabras destrozan los cimientos de todo lo que Yunho cree saber.

—Eso fue lo que Sungyeol, la hija mayor de Yeolkyu, escribió para que recibiesen sus hermanas cuando alcanzasen la edad adecuada, el día en que las envió lejos de la tribu, tras la repentina muerte del chamán. Pero no es lo que pasó de verdad, la razón por la que se separó de ellas y les hizo jurar por su vida que no regresarían.

No es capaz de responder. Yunho se queda en silencio, mirando con sorpresa a Junsu, tratando de asimilar sus palabras, mientras una curiosidad que hace mucho que no siente sube por su columna para anclarse a él. ¿Acaso toda su vida ha sido una mentira? Debería estar furioso, sentirse traicionado, usado…

Pero todo lo que siente es curiosidad desbordante. Y gratitud. Porque quiere conocer los motivos, averiguar todos los porqués, pero lo que de verdad importa es que la persona que todavía está entre sus brazos, la que tiene todas las respuestas, no va a mentirle. Yunho está tan convencido de ello como de su propio nombre.

Junsu vuelve a suspirar, como si necesitase un instante para restaurar su determinación. Y después continúa, con esa voz ronca y casi ajena que atrapa todos sus sentidos.

—Supongo que todo comienza con Aryong.


	12. Yeolkyu y Aryong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In extremis, pero a tiempo. Puede que este no sea el mejor de los capítulos, puede que no encaje con los demás, o que resulte pesado. Pero es necesario. Aun así, espero que lo disfrutes._

—Yeolkyu tenía una hermana, una melliza que nació justo diez minutos después que él, arrebatándole el último aliento a su madre —comienza Junsu, recordando todos y cada uno de los detalles de una historia que lleva tatuada en el mismo centro de su alma—. Aryong. El padre de ambos había muerto meses antes, como solía ocurrir cada vez que el chamán de la tribu concebía un varón, momento en que perdía sus poderes, y con ellos su vida. Pero que fuesen huérfanos no quería decir que estuviesen solos, ni mucho menos. Tenían al resto de la tribu para cuidarlos y protegerlos, especialmente a Yeolkyu, convertido en el nuevo y respetado chamán desde antes siquiera de poder decir su propio nombre.

Hace una pausa, mirando a Yunho a los ojos, que muestran abierta curiosidad sin perder un ápice de esa calidez que lo hace tan especial. Y le sorprende con una media sonrisa, la cabeza inclinada con total confianza en un gesto que devuelve al mundo la luz, una luz que Junsu, durante un agónico instante, creyó perdida para siempre.

Se siente tentado a acariciar su rostro para asegurarse de que es real, pero se contiene.

—Apuesto que a Aryong no le hizo ni pizca de gracia esa deferencia hacia Yeolkyu —responde Yunho ante su silencio.

—Supones bien. Aryong, relegada y sin poderes, creció desarrollando un profundo rencor hacia su hermano y su pueblo. Con trece años huyó de casa, lejos la influencia de los Inyoung, para encontrar otro tipo de conocimiento que le otorgase una fuerza capaz de rivalizar con la de Yeolkyu. Quería demostrarles que ella era más fuerte, que la respetasen y la temiesen en la misma medida, desestabilizar una sociedad en la que ella no tenía cabida para transformarse en su epicentro. Toda la tribu la buscó incansablemente durante años, especialmente su hermano, pero no lograron dar con su paradero y con gran pesar la dieron por muerta.

—Pero no lo estaba… —termina Yunho, aun con la atrayente sonrisa en los labios.

—No. Dos años después de la partida de Aryong, Yeolkyu se casó con una de las mujeres de la tribu, y tuvieron a la primera de sus cinco hijas. A pesar de ello no olvidó a su hermana ya que se sentía culpable de su muerte, de no haberla cuidado lo suficiente. Por eso le habló de ella a su familia mientras sus hijas crecían, manteniendo presente su recuerdo. No quería que olvidasen que debían permanecer juntas y unidas, como debían serlo todos los hermanos.

Se detiene, inseguro de como continuar, el dolor por su propia historia clavándose como esquirlas bajo la piel. Siempre ha odiado esa parte, muy probablemente porque se siente a la vez identificado y asqueado por ella. Él también tenía un mellizo, uno al que adoraba y que más de una vez había llamado “su otra mitad”. De pequeños, encontrarlos separados era prácticamente imposible. Junho se colaba en todas sus clases, en las lecciones que su madre impartía, donde le hacía partícipe de su legado y su destino, y en todas esas otras que pretendían completar una educación que se alejaba visceralmente de lo que era habitual en un niño.

El día en que se dio cuenta de que ese destino no incluía a su hermano, fue el mismo en que tomó la decisión irrevocable de alejarse de su familia. Y había sido consciente ya entonces, a tan tierna edad, de que iba a ser lo más difícil que hiciese en su vida, mucho más que un Apocalipsis que parecía lejano e irreal.

No se fue en ese momento, no antes de estar seguro de poder valerse por su cuenta, de adquirir todos los conocimientos que su familia podía proporcionarle para lo que iba a enfrentar tarde o temprano. Pero cada vez que repasaba la historia y llegaba a ese punto sentía rabia e impotencia a partes iguales. Porque no podía imaginar a Junho comportándose así, teniendo los mismos pensamientos que Aryong, odiándolo en silencio. Era imposible, demasiado bizarro e irreal. Y estaba seguro de que Yeolkyu se había sentido de la misma manera.

Pensar en la traición que Aryong había cometido era insoportable.

La mano de Yunho, acariciando su espalda con suavidad, le devuelve al presente, a esa nada que les rodea y ese todo que es su compañero. Junsu sonríe, una sonrisa triste en respuesta a la de Yunho, pero no trata de bloquear lo que siente, lo que se cuela a través de ese vínculo que une las marcas de sus elementos. No va a ocultarle nada nunca más.

—Sungyeol, la hija mayor de Yeolkyu, tenía ya trece años cuando Aryong volvió a la aldea. Pero la mujer que atravesaba los caminos como si el mundo le perteneciese ya no tenía nada que ver con la joven desaparecida. Era fría y cruel. Con los poderes que había adquirido destruyó todas las casas a su paso y mató a gran parte de la tribu antes de encontrar a Yeolkyu. Su saludo, tras más de dieciséis años, fue una sonrisa mientras mataba a su esposa con un simple movimiento sus los dedos, mostrando la oscuridad de la magia que ahora dominaba. Lo siguiente, la sentencia de muerte que lanzó a su hermano antes de atacarlo también. La lucha fue larga, poder contra poder derribando todo a su paso, pero los años de rabia contenida, de privaciones y esfuerzo hasta lograr ser la mejor fueron determinantes. Aryong ganó. Pero no pudo evitar que con sus últimas palabras Yeolkyu pronunciara la profecía que conoces.

Vuelve a guardar silencio, dejando que Yunho procese lo que acaba de contarle, que rellene los huecos de esa parte de la historia que conoce desde niño. Sin embargo, vuelve a sorprenderle la rapidez con que responde, llegando a la conclusión acertada una vez más.

—La presencia de Aryong, hasta este punto, es irrelevante para la profecía que conozco. Las circunstancias en que se pronunció son secundarias, casi anecdóticas, porque lo principal es la profecía en sí. Me atrevo a afirmar entonces que, si me has contado todo esto, es porque lo que a mi me han transmitido es una parte, y no la verdaderamente importante. Una en la que Aryong tiene todo que ver, ¿me equivoco?

Junsu sonríe, ahora sí por completo, sorprendido y maravillado por la inteligencia de Yunho, esa que ha intuido más que visto en pequeños y fugaces momentos, y que ahora confirma de la mejor de las maneras.

Y esa vez sí se deja llevar y acaricia su rostro, viendo con meridiana claridad al hombre que está destinado a ser un líder para ellos.

—No, no lo haces —confirma, calidez y pureza inundando su pecho—. Otra vez estás en lo cierto. Aryong no podía cambiar la profecía pronunciada, sólo la persona que la realizó podía hacerlo. Pero Yeolkyu yacía muerto a sus pies, así que Aryong reunió todo el poder que le quedaba para matizar la profecía, dándole otro final. Uno que Sungyeol, todavía escondida en la casa de sus padres, aterrada, escuchó. Y que hizo que tomase todas las medidas que estaban en su mano para evitarlo. Por eso envió a sus hermanas, junto con algunos de los supervivientes de la tribu, a diferentes lugares del mundo, muy, muy alejados unos de otros. Y por eso, los descendientes de cada una de ellas, desconocéis esa parte, porque jamás se la reveló, deseando que tuviesen vidas felices y sin preocupaciones.

—¿Y qué dice esa parte?

Junsu cierra los ojos e inspira, visualizando esos versos que siempre han quemado más que el fuego. Los que ha detestado y le han impelido a trabajar más duro, a entrenarse de mil y una maneras distintas para enfrentar el Apocalipsis.

— _“En el momento en que se unan despertarán los ejércitos,_  
_muerte al primer encuentro cabalgará con el viento,_  
_guerra cubrirá de sangre al más débil de todos ellos,_  
_conquista será victoria sobre las tierras de hielo,_  
_hambre será liberado de sus cadenas de fuego,_  
_y tu mundo resquebrajado ya no será eterno”._


	13. Bordeando la costa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No está revisado, y no me hago responsable de lo que he escrito, porque te juro, y Chunnies puede dar fe, de que esto no estaba planeado. Pero... aquí está xD Sólo espero que te guste ^_^_

Lo grotesco de la costa no ha cambiado, a pesar de que la ubicación no sea la misma. Llevan caminando semanas, meses probablemente, pero la imagen que se presenta ante ellos cuando llegan al mar es tan similar a la playa que los acogió cuando se encontraron por primera vez que Yunho, por un segundo, piensa que han estado dando vueltas en círculos. Aún hay árboles caídos, rotos en mil pedazos como muñecas de porcelana, llenando el paisaje de obstáculos. Las hojas secas y sucias, se arremolinan aquí y allá, formando montones de arena, basura olvidada y cadáveres marinos, ya putrefactos. Y el olor sigue siendo desagradable y ponzoñoso, llenándolo todo, acariciando su piel de un modo casi físico y pegándose a ellos como algo viscoso.

Pero no es la misma playa. Esta es más grande, con agua más calma y un horizonte despejado en medio de ese gris que no tiene fin. 

Junsu, a su lado, observa las olas de la orilla con cuidado, un instante antes de girar a la izquierda y seguir otro camino. Sus pasos son firmes y determinados, de ese modo que Yunho ha aprendido a reconocer en él, que siempre significa que ha encontrado un arroyo, fuente o sendero de agua limpia con la que poder hidratarse. Instintivamente lo sigue, sin hacer preguntas, manteniendo ese silencio cómodo en el que se sumergen cuando están demasiado cansados. Sabe que seguiría los pasos de Junsu hasta el mismo centro del infierno, porque su compañero tendría una razón poderosa para dirigirse allí, y Yunho haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo.

Llevan muchas horas sin dormir, demasiadas, pero ante la cercanía de la costa Junsu no ha querido detenerse, como si necesitase su presencia para poder seguir respirando. Que los descansos anteriores, cuando se detenían en algún refugio improvisado, hayan sido más cortos de lo que en realidad necesitaban ha sido culpa de Yunho. En lugar de ahorrar fuerzas para su travesía, para todo lo que aún les queda por delante, ha instado a su compañero a emplear los momentos antes de rendirse al sueño en enseñarle nociones básicas de defensa y ataque. Yunho sabe que es absurdo, que un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no va a salvar sus vidas, no contra poderes oscuros cuyo único objetivo será destruirlos. Pero es lo único que se le ocurre para dominar mínimamente la inquietud que lo llena al conocer la profecía de Aryong, y Junsu parece comprender su necesidad de control mejor que él mismo, como si ya hubiese pasado por algo así, lo que probablemente era cierto.

Junsu le ha contado todo lo que sabe al respecto, toda la información que su familia ha reunido desde tiempos inmemoriales, y a Yunho todavía le cuesta asimilarlo. Según los registros que guardaban en la casa de Kambalda, tras la muerte de Aryong, Sungyeol dedicó la mayor parte de los años que le quedaban a desandar los pasos su tía, tratando de descubrir el significado exacto de esas palabras que pronunció con su último aliento. La magia de Aryong era algo que los Inyoung jamás habían visto, y no sabían contrarrestarlo apropiadamente, especialmente sin un chamán que los siguiese protegiendo. Por eso necesitaban saber más, ofrecer alguna oportunidad a esos lejanos descendientes para poder vencer.

Su camino la llevó al templo Sookim, en lo más recóndito de las montañas del norte, donde Aryong se había ocultado al huir de casa. Era el lugar al que acudían, como Sungyeol descubriría mucho más tarde, todos aquellos que creían que el mundo les debía algo, y se sometían a pruebas terribles y oscuras para tratar de dominar un poder que, en teoría, no podía ser controlado por ningún humano.

Aryong lo había hecho. Se había alzado sobre los demás hasta doblegarlos con su poder y su encanto vivaz, convirtiendo a los cuatro maestros supremos del templo en sus fieles generales. La seguían y veneraban, casi como a una diosa, y cuando ella cayó, en una batalla a la que se empeñó en ir sola, los cuatro entraron en un profundo trance del que se decía que no iban a despertar hasta que ella los llamase.

Fueron los descendientes de Sungyeol los que derribaron el templo, acabando con todos los acólitos que veneraban ese tipo de magia y custodiaban a los generales. Y ante la imposibilidad de terminar con estos, los separaron, cavando tumbas en locaciones secretas y distantes que jamás se registraron.

Cuatro maestros, cuatro generales, cuatro jinetes de un Apocalipsis anunciado. Con cuatro poderes capaces de aniquilar la misma esencia del mundo, sustentada en los elementos que el chamán de la tribu Inyoung dominaba.

Ellos, los cinco, como su único objetivo.

Yunho sabe que conocer la historia no es suficiente, que las interpretaciones que se han hecho de la profecía de Aryong a lo largo de los siglos son sólo especulaciones, como Junsu ha recalcado una y otra vez. Nada les asegura que los datos que poseen sean correctos, que las identidades que les han otorgado con los milenios de estudio se correspondan con lo que va a cabalgar hacia ellos con intención de destruirlos. Pero también es consciente de que todo lo que pueden hacer es seguir adelante, encontrar a éter, tierra y aire y aprender a trabajar juntos para dominar los poderes que laten bajo la superficie, casi acariciando su piel. Porque en sus manos ya no está sólo la labor de restaurar el equilibrio y devolver la vida a un mundo muerto, sino también la de aplacar la oscuridad que va a caer sobre ellos como la peor plaga de la historia.

De alguna forma retorcida, tener otro objetivo le ha dado fuerzas y una determinación que Yunho no creía posible volver a sentir después de perder todo lo demás. Por eso su empeño en aprender a defenderse, aunque no sirva de nada, aunque sólo agote parte de las fuerzas que todavía les quedan. Las palabras calmas y pacientes de Junsu, impregnadas de esa calidez que lo arropa y lo abriga, y sus movimientos medidos y precisos mientras le enseña posturas básicas de defensa personal, despejan su mente y alejan el miedo, llenándolo de esperanza y seguridad que por primera vez no proceden del vínculo que los une, sino que nacen de sí mismo. De la certeza de que si los otros tres elementos poseen la mitad de la luz pura y deslumbrante que representa Junsu para él, van a poder vencer a la más impenetrable oscuridad.

Caminan durante algo más de una hora, bordeando la costa, subiendo paulatinamente hasta que el paisaje a su derecha se convierte en acantilado. Y entonces Junsu bordea un conjunto de piedras y sigue un camino descendente que parece imposible que esté ahí, que se mete dentro de la misma tierra, como si el agua hubiese horadado la roca, lo que probablemente era cierto. Y vuelven a salir al exterior, un poco más adelante, más abajo, a un arroyo pequeño que se ensancha hasta crear un remanso de agua dulce, de unos cuantos metros de diámetro, que se escapa entre las rocas para seguir su camino hasta el mar.

El agua es fresca y limpia. Los dos beben y rellenan las botellas, refrescando también sus rostros, y Yunho se pierde por un momento en las manos de Junsu, que juguetean en la superficie de un modo casi hipnótico, una caricia, un reencuentro. Su rostro refleja una satisfacción que no ha visto hasta ese momento, mientras la minúscula sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios al encontrar el arroyo va ganando camino en su rostro.

Cuando levanta la vista, tras unos minutos inmerso en su propio mundo, Yunho contiene el aliento. Porque su mirada es exactamente igual que el agua que se escurre entre sus dedos, limpia, cristalina, y calma de alguna forma una sed que Yunho ni siquiera sabe definir, que no es consciente de tener hasta ese momento.

No es capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Quiere decirle lo entrañable que es la imagen que ofrece, un hombre completamente adulto jugando con el agua como un niño pequeño, desinhibido, completamente hipnotizado por su belleza. Quiere preguntarle si ha extrañado su elemento, si quiere sumergirse en él como todas las células de su cuerpo parecen gritar. Quiere decirle que pueden descansar ahí, junto al arroyo, haciéndose hueco entre las rocas, para que pueda seguir acariciando entre sus dedos la preciada sustancia…

Pero la voz le falla y se le atasca ante su mirada, la boca se le seca y las palabras pierden sentido, y todo lo que Yunho se siente capaz de hacer, lo único que puede hacer en realidad, es inclinarse despacio hasta unir sus labios a los de Junsu.


	14. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Me he dado cuenta que ya no soy capaz de calificar mis propios capítulos. Solo espero que te siga gustando, a pesar de la velocidad de crucero que toma esto xD_

Los labios son cálidos, demasiado, tanto que parecen quemar contra los suyos de un modo distinto a cualquier cosa que haya sentido alguna vez. Junsu se queda muy quieto, dejando que la sensación lo avasalle en una oleada de calor que le consume desde el mismo centro de su ser, donde nace ese vínculo por el que están unidos. El aliento se vuelve reacio, se petrifica y se hace fuerte en su interior, robando la energía de todo lo demás: de las piernas que apenas siente; de los brazos que han perdido el dominio de las manos, de los dedos; de su columna que percibe casi quebradiza, vulnerable y expuesta. Mantiene los ojos muy abiertos, mirando sin ver el borrón en que se ha convertido su compañero, demasiado cerca, abrumador, y al mismo tiempo tan lejos que sólo sus labios se tocan, una chispa en medio del océano, capaz de convertirse en salvaje electricidad.

No corresponde, incapaz de moverse, de reaccionar de modo alguno que no sea la más absoluta quietud. Su mente completamente en blanco, todo pensamiento aplastado por esa avalancha de fuego que se prende en sus labios y recorre hasta el último poro de su piel. Sus latidos llenándolo todo como una tormenta a punto de estallar sobre él, sobre ellos.

Cuando Yunho se aparta lo hace también el calor que lo llena, enfriando sus huesos, sus músculos, hielo quebrado rompiendo su aliento al huir de él en un soplo. Y parpadea, una vez, dos, alejando la repentina sequedad de sus ojos, réplica de la que siente en su boca, casi aletargada, tan inmóvil como el resto de su ser.

—Lo siento —dice Yunho, casi inaudible, sin ser capaz de encontrar sus ojos.

Su rostro parece arder y se levanta de forma tan veloz que se tambalean ligeramente, un segundo antes de alejarse de él con prisa.

Junsu lo sigue con la mirada, sin comprender, ni sus palabras de disculpa, ni su tono silente, ni el motivo por el que se aleja en todos los sentidos posibles, cerrando de forma violenta todo lo que percibe a través del vínculo que los une. El vacío que queda es casi doloroso, asfixiante, tanto que se siente impelido a ponerse en pie y seguir a Yunho, inconsciente por completo de sus propios actos.

Lo detiene al posar la mano en su hombro, con más fuerza de la que pretende, pero Yunho no se gira. Lo siente tenso bajo su toque, como lo estaría una goma elástica justo antes de ceder a la presión y romperse, los tendones de su cuello dibujando líneas duras entre las hebras de pelo largo y enmarañado, que ayudan a ocultar la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta, perdido sin remedio en ese cambio que se ha fraguado en segundos, donde han pasado de compartir sonrisas a una distancia tan grande que parece mayor que todo el camino que han recorrido uno al lado del otro.

Yunho niega con la cabeza, pero no responde, el lazo que los une todavía en silencio, vacío, clavando esquirlas de hielo en su interior. Y Junsu presiona más en su agarre, girando alrededor de su compañero para poder mirarlo a los ojos, para leer en su rostro qué es lo que está mal, de esa forma en que ha aprendido a hacerlo a lo largo del camino.

Solo encuentra vergüenza y miseria, su mirada todavía esquiva, evitándolo por completo.

—Yunho…

—No debería haberlo hecho —lo interrumpe, sin mirarle, su voz baja y contrita de un modo que resulta mucho más aterrador que un grito—. Lo siento.

Junsu sigue sin entender. No comprende nada, se le escapa el motivo que hay tras su disculpa, tras su repentino ostracismo marcado en esa muralla que erige a su alrededor, como si pretendiese ser prisionero de sí mismo. Pensaba que Yunho se habría dado cuenta a estas alturas, que habría intuido o adivinado el punto al que se dirigen irrevocablemente, pero al parecer se equivoca. 

Da un paso más cerca y apoya la otra mano en su hombro libre, quedando frente a frente. Y espera, paciente y confiado a que eleve los ojos y cumpla con los suyos, devolviéndole la ventana al Yunho más honesto.

—No lo hagas. No hagas esto. No te cierres de esta forma, es… es doloroso. No me dejes fuera.

Yunho parece sorprendido por sus palabras, tanto que abre por completo los ojos y separa los labios, la preocupación filtrándose como agua entre los dedos a través de la marca que quema en su pecho, una bocanada de aire en medio del infierno, que mitiga la forma en que se ahoga, dándole tregua. Una muy pequeña.

No es suficiente.

—Yunho, creo que aún no comprendes de verdad lo que significa todo esto —continúa, serio y directo, sin perder de vista los ojos de su compañero—. Soy parte de ti, de una forma que no se asemeja a nada más porque no existía antes de este Apocalipsis. Igual que tu lo eres de mi. Nos complementamos de una forma tan intrínseca, tan profunda y elemental que jamás vamos a poder separarnos, no como lo estábamos antes, como seres independientes. Jamás. Porque si cualquiera de los dos lo intenta siquiera el dolor será tan brutal, tan absolutamente insoportable, que acabará matándonos.

Hace una pausa, intentando que las palabras penetren en la mente de su compañero, como una luz brillante atravesando la noche más oscura. Aun parece desconcertado y la tensión no ha abandonado sus hombros, aunque las líneas de su mandíbula se han suavizado. Suspira, dejando salir parte del aire que retiene antes de continuar, queriendo, necesitando que comprenda la esencia misma de lo que son, de lo que van a ser hasta que todo acabe.

—Tu necesidad de besarme, el impulso al que has cedido, no está mal. No me avergüenza, ni me parece inapropiado y no debería parecértelo a ti. Nunca te disculpes por ello, Yunho. Si he sido incapaz de corresponder es porque me has sorprendido. No esperaba que hubieses alcanzado ya este punto, no tan pronto, supongo.

Parece aún más perdido, más desconcertado, y Junsu siente la frustración subir a su garganta, quemar como la sed, como el fuego. Debería ser capaz de expresarse mejor, de hacer que entendiera de verdad quienes son, qué son. Pero solo balbucea como el niño que ya no es, o al menos se siente de esa forma ante la falta de respuestas de su compañero.

—Estás diciendo… ¿Estás diciendo que eventualmente, nosotros dos…?

No termina la frase, la deja inconclusa, y Junsu pone los ojos en blanco.

—Estoy diciendo que nosotros cinco conformamos un todo. Nos necesitamos. ¿No sientes como tiran de ti, justo ahí, en tu pecho? —pregunta, señalando el lugar donde su oculta la marca que lo señala en esa profecía—. Esa necesidad se hará más grande cuanto más nos conozcamos, cuando más cerca estemos, hasta consumir nuestra individualidad. Y va a hacer que queramos más, que lo queramos todo. Todo.

Yunho vuelve a guardar silencio unos instantes, ya sin sorpresa en sus rasgos. Y se aparta, girando sobre sí mismo, aunque sólo avanza un par de pasos, como si quisiese centrarse en la conversación y necesitase apartar los ojos de él. Junsu le da su espacio, quedándose en exactamente en el mismo sitio, bajando los brazos en sendos puños.

—¿Sabías que iba a ser así? —pregunta por fin—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sabía, no antes de que el mundo se redujese a esto —responde, abarcando con sus brazos todo lo que hay alrededor—. Lo intuí cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, en la playa. Tenía cierto sentido, si uno se paraba a pensarlo, y te puedo asegurar que lo he pensado mucho. Pero no estuve seguro hasta que te perdí.

Vuelve a parecer sorprendido cuando se gira hacia él, bruscamente.

—¿Desde entonces?

Junsu asiente, honesto, sin perder de vista los ojos de su compañero.

—¿Te has estado… conteniendo?

Se encoge de hombros, pero no puede evitar la sonrisa que acude a sus labios.

—No estabas preparado. Supuse que no lo estarías en mucho tiempo. Necesitabas espacio y no me costaba nada dártelo. Solo tenemos la eternidad por delante.

Ríe. Yunho cierra los ojos y se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Ríe con una carcajada escandalosa que resuena en medio de la nada, y Junsu se queda hipnotizado con la visión. Es la primera vez que lo escucha reír, reír de verdad, libre, abandonándose a la diversión que lo inunda. Y algo se oprime en su interior, fuerte, atrapando el aire de sus pulmones y jugando al escondite con él. La avalancha de sensaciones que le inunda le hace jadear por la intensidad cuando Yunho libera el bloqueo de su vínculo y se acerca a él, hasta rodearlo con sus enormes brazos, fuerte, taimado y libre como no se ha sentido hasta ese momento. 

Y Junsu por fin se siente en casa.


	15. En la colina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Por supuesto no podía publicar el capítulo otro día que no fuese el último del mes. Ya sabes, las tradiciones..._
> 
> _Es un capítulo de transición, aviso. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, lo prometo._

Hace mucho que dejó de sentir. No siente sus dedos, sus manos, ni sus pies. No siente correr la sangre por sus venas, ni la dureza del suelo contra su espalda, ni el manto de tierra y hojas muertas que lo cubren, arreciadas por un viento que no encuentra sosiego. No siente el hambre o la sed que deberían haber consumido su cuerpo hace semanas, meses o puede que años, ni le molesta la sequedad de sus ojos abiertos, perdidos en la inmensidad del gris que se extiende sobre él, inabarcable y vacío. No siente rabia, dolor o pena, consumidos en el silencio de la muerte, en la soledad en la que existe pero no vive. 

Porque ya no es un hombre. No es un ser humano porque la humanidad ha dejado de existir, se ha extinguido con la facilidad con que desaparecen las cosas que no son importantes. Es otra cosa. Un marioneta, un elemento en una profecía ancestral, un juguete del destino. Algo que no debe tener voluntad, porque esta no existe si no hay elección, y él no la tiene. Nadie le ha preguntado si quiere ser parte, si considera el valor de su propia vida tan elevado como para sobornar a la muerte y evitarla. Solo lo han marcado como a una res, como al ganado, y le han indicado el camino a seguir sin cuestionar ni un solo segundo si está de acuerdo.

A Yoochun no le quedan lágrimas, apenas aliento. Todas las que tenía han abonado la tierra sobre la que descansa y no han servido de nada. Está cansado de gestos inútiles y de todas esas palabras que han lacerado su garganta al quedarse dentro, retenidas en la misma trampa que la voz que ya no usa. Lo único que cuenta son los segundos entre un latido y otro, porque la cuenta de los propios latidos no puede llevarla, la perdió el algún número entre uno e infinito.

Lo único que no puede olvidar, ni desvanecer en la bruma que se ha llevado todo lo demás, es esa fuerza en su pecho que tira de él, que destroza su calma y dispara sus latidos, que levanta bocanadas de aliento cálido en nubes de vapor sobre él, que debería estar tan frío y muerto como todo lo que le rodea. Una herida marcada en el negro del abismo, que sigue doliendo, quemando, tanto que no existe parangón, que entumece cada uno de sus músculos, cada extremidad, cada pensamiento y cada reacción propia del humano que fue alguna vez.

Es peor con cada uno de esos segundos que se le escapan. Hace tiempo que pasó el umbral de la agonía, convirtiéndose en tormento, en infierno sobre la tierra. Uno que le ahoga pero no le mata, que lo quema sin consumirlo, que lo aplasta con la fuerza de un gigante sin que herida alguna se marque en su piel.

Están cerca. A tan solo horas, puede que días, de desembarcar en la costa, procedentes del oeste. Ya puede discernir sus aromas, acunados por el viento, tan familiares como si hubiese dormido en su abrazo cada noche desde que tiene memoria. Y Yoochun quiere correr a su encuentro con la misma intensidad con que desea que lo dejen en paz, que se olviden de él y permitan que la eternidad lo entierre junto a las dos únicas personas que ha amado en su vida.

No va a hacer lo uno ni va a tener lo otro. Pero en realidad tampoco importa.

Al final, todos pierden.

 

****

—~oOo~—

La sensación es abrumadora, agónica, ponzoñosa. Yunho necesita cubrirse la boca y la nariz con parte de la tela de su camiseta para poder respirar, y Junsu a su lado hace lo mismo. Los ojos le pican y pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan de sus comisuras, dificultando la tarea de mantenerlos abiertos. Cuando pisan tierra, después de varias jornadas a bordo del barco que Junsu ha arreglado para ellos, siente como si todo le diese vueltas y está a punto de darse de bruces contra la arena.

Afortunadamente, su compañero está ahí para frenar su caída. No parece mucho más compuesto que él, sin embargo, a juzgar por la palidez de la poca piel expuesta de su rostro, y la preocupación que lee sin dificultad en sus ojos. El aire es tan denso que hace daño a sus pulmones, y el olor a azufre y podredumbre tan agudo que ni siquiera parece de ese mundo. En cierta medida es parecido a lo que Muerte dejó tras de sí, pero más intenso, como si quemara y helara a la vez.

No debería ser así. Si Aire está ahí, sobre la colina que se alza junto a la playa, como sienten dentro de sí mismos, la pureza del entorno debería ser mayor que en cualquier otro lugar, el viento menos mordiente, el olor corrosivo apenas un recuerdo, como una broma a los sentidos. 

Por el contrario, es como si ese lugar perdido en medio de la nada fuese el epicentro de todo lo malo que queda sobre la faz de la tierra, ningún rastro de vida o calor o tan siquiera esperanza. Como se hubiese alzado una fortaleza a su alrededor, con muros de aire ponzoñoso, de muerte y desolación, soledad como única compañera a sus desvelos. En el viento que arrecia contra los árboles destrozados y las rocas desperdigadas en la arena, Yunho casi puede oír los gritos de un alma agonizante que ruega que se vayan por donde han venido, que no los quieren ahí.

Y el corazón se le encoge un poco más al sentir que bajo todo eso solo hay dolor, del que acaba con todo, del que rompe el mundo a su paso, empezando por el alma y terminando por cada uno de los sentidos que lo vuelven humano.

No necesita la mirada que Junsu le dedica para comprender que exactamente eso es lo que sintió cuando se encontraron por primera vez, en medio del agua, a unos metros de una playa como la que ahora pisan. Porque Yunho aún recuerda lo destrozado que estaba, el poco sentido que tenía todo, la obligación que suponía cumplir con un destino que ahora que tiene a Junsu parece más un regalo que una condena.

No puede evitar entrelazar sus dedos con los de su compañero, en busca de ese contacto que le hace sentir que puede hacer frente a cualquier cosa. Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, apresuran el paso hacia esa colina donde Aire les espera.

 

****

—~oOo~—

No está despierto, no del todo, pero ya puede saborear la consciencia, renaciendo en un cuerpo que lleva siglos enterrado. Pasa la lengua sobre sus dientes puntiagudos, probando el sabor de su propia sangre al cortarse con ellos, y separa los labios en una sonrisa roja y satisfecha. 

Aprieta los puños, probando su fuerza, y empuja de una patada la tapa del ataúd, que vuela por los aires, lejos, mucho más de lo que un simple humano podría lanzarlo.

Cuando abre los ojos, ya no hay oscuridad sobre él. Solo el gris mortecino de un Apocalipsis que al fin ha comenzado. 

Muerte ha fallado, lo siente en sus venas, en su piel. Pero ni siquiera le sorprende. Siempre ha sido débil, ante los maestros, ante Aryong, y ante los humanos a los que se afana en humillar antes de aplastarlos.

Él no juega. Solo destruye. Va a demostrar a Muerte y a todos los demás que es el mejor.

Y cuando acabe con los humanos, irá a por el legado de Aryong.


	16. Lágrima a lágrima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _No sé cómo ha quedado. Solo sé que después de esto me he quedado vacía y absolutamente agotada. Espero que merezca la pena._

Tiembla. Como si una tormenta se desatase sobre él, haciéndole foco de cada relámpago, deshaciéndose con facilidad abrumadora de todo el control que presume sobre su cuerpo. 

Tiembla y sus dientes castañean, derrumbando el silencio, alejando la soledad que conoce y que lo ha consumido. Su piel se eriza bajo la tierra y una sensación abrumadora desciende por su columna al sonido de una sola palabra, como una gota de un agua tan helada y tan pura que su piel corrupta no puede resistirla. 

—Aire —pronuncia, en una voz que no ha oído nunca, que despierta una parte de sí que ha permanecido tan aletargada como todo lo demás. 

Miedo, confusión, asombro, entremezclados en dos sílabas que suenan en sus oídos como truenos, jinetes de esa tormenta que se desata en segundos. Y quema, el dolor en su pecho se agudiza y arresta su respiración, prisionera involuntaria de algo que no puede controlar, que no puede explicar porque jamás lo ha sentido, que aniquila todos los cimientos de lo que Yoochun es. Y por un segundo piensa que es el final, ese que se supone no merece pero que desea, porque estar con los suyos, si es que hay algún lugar al que ir tras la muerte, es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

El miedo le toma por sorpresa al estrechar su garganta y hacerse fuerte sobre su ombligo de una forma que su mente no comprende, que no es lógica ni racional. Ha deseado la muerte, no puede temerla, no cuando no le queda nada, cuando su vida se perdió en el mismo momento en que tuvo que enterrar a su familia…

Y entonces alguien comienza a desenterrarlo con presteza, alejando los escombros, nublando el gris que se extiende sobre él con un rostro que no conoce, ojos oscuros y ceño fruncido, preocupación grabada en cada línea como si pudiese aprender un idioma nuevo en esa piel. Las manos moviéndose con presteza y un cuidado casi reverente sobre su cuerpo, eliminando todo aquello que ha caído sobre él en el tiempo que lleva ahí tirado, como otro desecho más de ese Apocalipsis.

Y en ese instante lo toca, casi sin querer, en apenas un roce, ese lugar en su pecho que marca lo que es. Y todo el aire encadenado en su pecho se liberta de un solo golpe, millones de sensaciones distintas inundando su ser como un manto cálido corriendo por sus venas, alejando el frío, el miedo, el desconcierto, apagando segundo a segundo ese dolor infernal que se ha convertido en todo su mundo. 

Inspira, sintiendo cómo se ahoga, una vez y otra, en una rápida sucesión que trata de aplacar la avalancha, pero no es capaz. Y siente cómo sus ojos se llenan de esas lágrimas que cree perdidas para siempre, desbordando en las comisuras hasta resbalar por su piel. No duele. No es tormento o calvario, impotencia o rencor. No es tristeza de la que vuelve el mundo del revés, ni la agonía en la que aprende a sentirse como en casa, o algo malo que haya vivido en ese paraje gris que le rodea. Tampoco bueno, probablemente porque ha olvidado lo que es sentirse querido, o feliz, lo que es sentirse saciado y protegido de todo mal con un simple abrazo, de qué se compone la ilusión y cómo se colma con apenas una sonrisa.

No puede definirlo porque solo sabe lo que es el vacío, ese agujero negro donde antes residía su alma, completamente aniquilada. Y sentir otra vez es mucho más de lo que su cuerpo débil y maltratado es capaz de soportar.

Yoochun llora sin poder evitarlo, sin saber por qué. Llora del mismo modo en que lo hacen lo bebés al nacer, cuando los acunan contra el pecho de una madre que ya los quiere antes de ser nadie.

Llora como si no fuese el final, sino el principio.

**—~oOo~—**

La reacción del hombre le sorprende demasiado como para hacer algo más que permanecer completamente quieto, con la mano apoyada sobre el pecho, rabia y dolor reptando por su mano recreando la sensación ponzoñosa que llena el aire. Yunho mira cómo caen las lágrimas por su rostro, creando regueros que alejan la suciedad de su piel, que se pierden en su pelo, y siente cómo algo se constriñe en su interior de forma brutal, como si ese hombre estuviese pateando con todas sus fuerzas cada uno de sus órganos. 

Busca a Junsu con la mirada, agachado al otro lado del cuerpo que acaban de desenterrar, necesitando desesperadamente su contacto para sentirse en paz, para no ser arrastrado a ese abismo en el que de repente parece tan fácil caer, lleno de fantasmas a los que cree haber derrotado y que amenazan volver a teñir sus pesadillas de fuego y sangre.

No necesita nada más que el contacto de sus ojos para comprender. Junsu se inclina un poco más cerca y apoya la mano en su brazo, a la altura del codo, y baja hacia la que permanece apoyada en el pecho de ese hombre en una caricia que reconforta, ilumina y aleja cualquier miedo, despertando otro tipo de sensaciones que llenan por completo su ser. Y cuando apoya la mano sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos desde arriba, ambos pierden el aliento ante el aluvión de energía contenida.

Los tres tiemblan mientras una suerte de magia desconocida los llena, y Yunho siente cómo ese lugar en su pecho donde siente a Junsu se hace más fuerte, más grande, para albergar algo más. Un hilo débil y casi apagado, pero no extinto. Frágil y oscuro, dañado e imperfecto, casi agonizante. Un lazo que tira de él y lo aleja al mismo tiempo, que hace que sepa de forma instintiva que el camino no va a ser tan fácil esta vez. Porque ahora le toca luchar a él. Ya no vale con que siga a Junsu, con que se deje consolar en los momentos difíciles y se apoye en él como si fuese todo su mundo. Ya no puede dejarse vencer por sombras o fantasmas que no tienen poder, que ya no están ahí y nunca volverán.

Ahora otro necesita el consuelo que él ha recibido con tanta generosidad. Otro necesita manos amigas que lo ayuden a levantarse y detengan sus caídas, que lo alejen de ese peligro real y tangible que va a ir tras ellos sin demora.

Yunho puede y debe ser ese alguien.

Y se promete a sí mismo que hará que ese lazo que ahora los une se vuelva tan fuerte y tan brillante como lo es el que lo ata a Junsu.


	17. Solo tres palabras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Último día del año y, como no podía ser de otra forma, capítulo para cumplir con la tradición xD_
> 
> _Soulfighter mía, espero que te siga gustando._

Sabe que deben irse cuanto antes, alejarse de ese lugar que será como un imán para el siguiente de los jinetes, el que busque su muerte con la misma determinación del primero. Y sabe también, con la certeza de que el mundo ha cambiado, que cada minuto puede ser determinante en esa batalla en la que están inmersos, porque un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre convertirse en cinco partes de un todo o quedarse en tres inservibles pedazos de nada. Por eso deberían levantarse y correr como si les fuese la vida en ello, lo que literalmente es cierto, y no mirar atrás para no perder el paso en esa tierra yerma.

Pero no lo dice. Junsu no apremia una huída necesaria porque ese momento es quizás tan importante como el destino que les espera. El llanto silencioso de Aire llena el espacio de luz, que arrastra las sombras y dispersa las nubes negras que se ciernen sobre él como buitres. El oxígeno se vuelve más ligero y llena sus pulmones de vida, alejando el regusto ponzoñoso que lo llena todo. Y la magia, esa que siente encadenada bajo su piel latiendo al ritmo de su elemento, parece más viva, más real y cercana que nunca.

Así que deja que llore bajo sus manos unidas, en silencio, y envía toda la tranquilidad que puede a través de ese vínculo nuevo que late en su pecho, justo al lado de la presencia brillante y abrumadora de Yunho. 

El llanto puede comprenderlo, explicarlo entre las mil emociones que embargan al desconocido en apenas segundos, en la inamovilidad del nexo recién formado. Puede porque es la reacción más común ante lo desconocido, ante las situaciones que desbordan la capacidad de una persona para procesar, para sentirse dueño de sí y en control de sus emociones. Es natural y es humano, y ellos siguen siéndolo a pesar de todo.

No puede comprender, sin embargo, la situación en la que le han encontrado, semienterrado entre escombros en un lugar recóndito, mirando a la nada, quieto y vacío como si ya estuviese muerto. Eso no es lógico, no responde a ningún comportamiento instintivo, humano o animal, sino que huye en dirección opuesta a cualquier impulso. Especialmente en alguien como él, parte de una profecía milenaria, con poder sobre el elemento más afín a la propia vida. Cualquier ser animado puede sobrevivir sin fuego, sin tierra en la que apoyarse e incluso sin agua durante tiempo limitado, pero no sin aire. El aire es esencia, es vida y es alivio, primordial y casi inadvertido. Invisible manto que lo llena todo.

Lo que han encontrado es oscuridad, debilidad y muerte. Y honestamente no sabe qué hacer con ello. Porque Junsu sabe que el desconocido ha tenido que sentir esa fuerza que tira de ellos hacia los demás, que los apremia a reunirse en ese círculo que representa lo que son, el motivo por el que han nacido. Y sin embargo ha elegido ignorarlo. Ha elegido el dolor.

Necesita saber por qué, pero es consciente de que obtener respuestas puede ser difícil en ese momento.

Las lágrimas continúan cayendo, creando surcos turbios en el rostro sucio, desdibujando unos rasgos que parecen irreales, y Junsu aprieta aún más la mano bajo la suya, bebiendo de Yunho, mirándolo por encima del desconocido. No necesita ahondar en el vínculo que tienen para saber que está tan perdido como él, descolocado por la situación, y al mismo tiempo mucho más preocupado por Aire de lo que él mismo se siente.

Cuando la respiración bajo sus dedos por fin se calma, Yunho aparta la mano, las de ambos, y se inclina un poco hacia el hombre tumbado en la tierra.

—Mi nombre es Yunho —dice con voz suave y cálida que es casi una caricia—, y él es Junsu. Somos los que tu conoces como Fuego y Agua.

El silencio que sigue a su presentación es casi opresivo, incómodo de una forma que Junsu apenas puede explicar. Ambos esperan una respuesta, un nombre por el que dirigirse a él, una voz distinta a la que llevan escuchando semanas, puede que meses y que terminará siendo tan parte de ellos como lo son uno para el otro. Pero no obtienen nada. El desconocido solo mira a Yunho fijamente, sus ojos ahora secos y vacíos, y ni siquiera despega los labios en busca de un aire que probablemente no necesite.

Yunho vuelve la mirada hacia él, confuso, y Junsu frunce el entrecejo en respuesta.

—No sé cómo has terminado aquí —continúa, con la misma cadencia en la voz—, pero ya estamos contigo. Nada va a poder dañarte.

No es cierto, ambos lo saben, y Junsu no es partidario de la mentira, pero entiende por qué lo hace Yunho. Lo necesitan. Necesitan que reaccione, que se levante de ese lugar que ha crecido a su alrededor y se ponga en marcha para encontrar al siguiente elemento, para cumplir un destino mayor que ellos mismos. El tiempo no existe y aun así juega en su contra.

La respuesta que obtienen es la misma: silencio y vacío. 

Junsu frunce aún más el entrecejo. Puede que no hablen el mismo idioma, pero a buen seguro puede entenderlos, igual que Yunho y él, aun hablando distintas lenguas, se comunican como si llevasen haciéndolo toda la vida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte en pie? —vuelve a decir Yunho, algo vacilante esta vez—. Debemos seguir adelante.

Esa frase, esas tres palabras, son las únicas que hacen salir al desconocido de esa especie de letargo en el que se sume después de su llanto. Frunce el entrecejo, casi a cámara lenta, y su mirada se vuelve de acero al clavarse en Yunho como un puñal, dura e inmisericorde. Una voz desgastada y oscura materializándose entre sus labios en una sola palabra.

—No.

La sorpresa de Yunho es tan grande como la suya, pero su forma de reaccionar ante la misma palabra es diametralmente opuesta. Yunho inclina la cabeza, los ojos muy abiertos y la preocupación llenándolo todo, mientras intenta leer en ese monosílabo todas las motivaciones del hombre que lo pronuncia. Junsu, por su parte, entrecierra los ojos y se aparta un poco, tomando algo de distancia, más suspicaz que preocupado.

—¿Perdona? —pregunta Yunho suave, como si no hubiese escuchado correctamente la primera vez.

La mirada del hombre sigue sobre él, inflexible, y su voz ronca suena como un trueno en medio de la tormenta.

—Yo no voy. Ya lo he perdido todo. No me importa lo que le pase a un mundo que no merece ser salvado.

Es claro, conciso y sin dar pie a interpretaciones. Y Junsu siente ante sus palabras como, por primera vez desde que todo comienza, la ira se hace dueña de él, borrando a su paso toda preocupación, empatía o ese cariño visceral que ha llegado a sentir desde que encontró a Yunho. 

Ese hombre no tiene derecho a decidir por todos ellos, a condenarlos. A terminar con todo. No es un dios, y desde luego Junsu no va a permitir que se crea uno.


	18. Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Y por supuesto el último día del mes, in extremis, porque de otra forma sería aburrido xD_
> 
> _Soulfighter mía, espero que te guste._

Se lo espera, incluso lo desea como hace mucho que no quiere algo, y aun así logra sorprenderlo. El golpe es brutal, un puño cerrado con fuerza contra su pómulo, que le obliga a girar la cabeza por la inercia del impacto, en medio de un sonoro crujido. El latigazo sacude su mandíbula y un espasmo de dolor sube hasta su sien, quemando, arrasando con todo como lava ardiente. Y cuando aprieta los dientes para intentar paliarlo sólo logra hacerlo peor, más punzante y doloroso.

Yoochun no puede evitar el gemido que escapa de sus labios, trémulo por la inactividad a la que ha sometido su voz. Y es opacado por otro más fuerte, seguido de un siseo probablemente lleno de maldiciones en idiomas desconocidos.

Siente como la misma mano de acero se cierne sobre su cuello, arrebujando su ropa, y cómo es erguido de un tirón como si no pesase nada. Los ojos que le contemplan son fríos y duros, intensos abismos donde no cabe ni un ápice de piedad o humanidad, como si el hombre frente a él fuese solo un robot insensible, atractivo a la vista y odioso al tacto.

Yoochun espera otro golpe despiadado que lacere su piel y lo haga sangrar, más dolor que haga juego con los agujeros de su alma, pero Junsu se limita a sostenerlo, mirándolo como si fuese el insecto más molesto de toda la creación y estuviese dilucidando la mejor forma de acabar con él.

Se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que esa mirada le hace sentir algo muy distinto al miedo.

—No te corresponde a ti decidir eso —dice clara y contundentemente.

Su voz es distinta a la de Yunho, más aguda, pero eso no la hace más dulce. Es un filo cortante que atraviesa el aire y resuena en sus oídos como truenos de una tormenta, preludio al aguacero capaz de arrasar con todo. Yoochun frunce el entrecejo, más por instinto que por un deseo consciente, y es después cuando procesa las palabras, haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensen ante el desafío.

Se yergue, acercándose más al rostro de acero de Junsu, y apela a sus cuerdas adormecidas para encontrar su voz otra vez. Mas antes de que pueda hablar, Yunho interviene, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Junsu, la otra sosteniendo su propio rostro como si no quisiese ver lo que tiene delante.

—Junsu, no…

Los dos lo ignoran. Agua ni siquiera parece notar que su compañero de viaje está ahí, y Yoochun no puede sino centrarse en el desafío lanzado. Aprieta los dientes, sintiendo arder su rostro ante cada pequeño gesto, el golpe aún latiendo con fuerza en su piel.

—Yo no pedí ser parte de esto.

—Ninguno lo hicimos —replica rápidamente, tensando más el puño que sostiene la camiseta bajo su mentón.

—Solo soy un humano.

—Como todos.

—Uno que no quiere jugar a este juego.

—No es y nunca ha sido un juego. Y si no eres capaz de entenderlo, es que eres idiota.

El insulto reverbera en sus oídos y anida en su pecho, concentrando cada ápice de energía resguardada, cada pensamiento que ha pasado por su mente desde que ese Apocalipsis comenzó, el dolor de la pérdida y la impotencia ante ese destino que irónicamente le arrebata su vida. Y no puede evitar saltar. Yoochun se mueve, empujando a Junsu lejos, que se lleva parte de su camiseta en el puño aún cerrado, rasgando la camiseta maltrecha.

Es él quien pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia atrás, sintiendo como si un yunque golpease contra su pecho con fuerza cegadora.

—Parad, por favor —exclama Yunho, poniéndose en pie a duras penas.

Todavía desconcertado, sintiendo un latigazo de dolor en la cara por el impacto, Yoochun observa a Junsu levantarse con gracia felina e inclinarse sobre él, hielo puro en sus ojos entrecerrados, acero candente en su voz.

—No quieres ser especial, pero eres el primero que se está comportando como si el mundo le perteneciese. Exactamente como un niño de cinco años que se enfada porque las cosas no son como el quiere y decide dejar de respirar. Pero ¿sabes qué? El Aire siempre busca camino, él gana y el niño pierde.

Yoochun deja escapar el aliento de sus pulmones en un solo golpe, la ira burbujeando en su sangre, justo bajo la piel. Para él nada de eso es una broma. Ha perdido lo que más quería y no puede tener tan siquiera el consuelo de seguirlos, de perderse en la nada, en el olvido más absoluto. Por el contrario vienen extraños a quebrar su soledad y sus huesos, cuestionando sus decisiones, haciéndole parecer un guiñapo patético y desesperado.

Lo es. Yoochun sabe que lo es. Es el primero en ser consciente de ello. Pero no soporta que un niñato venga a decírselo tras apenas echar un vistazo en su dirección.

Se incorpora sobre los codos, dispuesto a buscar una réplica, y se queda sin aliento al darse cuenta de que el rostro perfecto ante él comienza a oscurecerse bajo su ojo izquierdo, dibujando en color púrpura la marca de lo que solo puede ser un puñetazo. Uno muy fuerte. Tanto como el que arde en su propio rostro.

¿Qué coño…?

—No eres el único que lo ha perdido todo —continúa como si nada, ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor en sus facciones—. Ni el único que sufre por un destino que no ha escogido. Y si crees que morir es el final, estás muy equivocado. Porque tu no puedes quitarte la vida y nosotros no vamos a hacerlo, pero hay quienes vendrán a por tu vida y tu alma, y te aseguro que no querrás morir en sus manos.

Con una última mirada en su dirección que lleva impresa la fuerza de las mareas, Junsu se aparta y se aleja, dándoles la espalda y apretando los puños mientras camina a grandes trancos hacia la playa por la que ha llegado. 

Yoochun le observa, todavía enfadado y confuso, y es el suspiro que suena a su lado el que le recuerda que no está solo. Vuelve la vista hacia Yunho, que permanece de pie, con la mirada perdida en la dirección que ha tomado su compañero, la mano aun sosteniendo su rostro. 

La aparta al sentir sus ojos sobre él, justo un instante antes de bajar la cabeza para dedicarle su atención. Y Yoochun puede ver claramente un morado exactamente igual al de Junsu donde antes estaba su mano.

La realización le golpea del mismo modo que lo hizo el puño de Junsu cuando lo recuerda. La maldita profecía. La que lleva queriendo olvidar parte de su vida.

_“Mas la destrucción será completa si lo olvidan un momento.  
Si se enfrentan morirá todo y ya no habrá remedio.”_

No pueden pelear entre sí, porque todo el daño que le hagan a los demás se reflejará en ellos mismos. En cada uno de los cinco destinados a conformar un todo.

Abrumado, vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la tierra y cierra los ojos.


	19. La profundidad del océano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Es injusto que este mes tenga menos días... pero como sigue siendo culpa mía dejarlo todo para el final... En fin. No respondo de lo que vas a leer, porque ni siquiera sé si tiene sentido. Pero buff... Bienvenida a ese universo donde nunca pasa nada XD_
> 
> _Espero que lo disfrutes_

De alguna forma sabe que estará ahí aun antes de encontrarlo.

Yunho se detiene sobre la colina, observando las ondas que se dibujan en el agua cada vez que el cuerpo de Junsu rompe la superficie en busca de oxígeno. Son apenas segundos porque en seguida vuelve a sumergirse, como si no soportase el contacto con nada más ligero que el agua, como si las profundidades de ese océano le ayudasen a templar el fuego que Yunho sabe que arde todavía en su interior.

Está furioso. La ira burbujea a su alrededor echando sal a una herida que Yunho ni siquiera ha advertido que estuviese ahí. Lleva viajando con Junsu mucho tiempo y han compartido un montón de cosas a lo largo del camino, pero no se conocen, no de la forma en que lo hacen los verdaderos amigos. Yunho lo ha tenido entre sus brazos, completamente roto en llanto, desecho y vulnerable. Lo ha visto volverse de acero y enfrentar al enemigo sin titubear un segundo, arremetiendo con la intensidad con que se lucha por mantener la vida. Ha sentido su aliento y su consuelo en los momentos difíciles, y han compartido recuerdos a la luz grisácea de un amanecer que nunca llega. 

Pero no es suficiente. Porque ninguno estuvo allí en esos sucesos que marcaron sus vidas, los que los convirtieron en las personas que son hoy. Y de alguna forma los momentos importantes, los más dolorosos o los más felices, los que están hilados con cuerdas irrompibles alrededor de sus almas, son más difíciles de poner en palabras. Requieren esfuerzo y voluntad y están demasiado agotados en todos los sentidos como para dejarlos salir.

No se trata de Aire, quien ahora sabe que se llama Yoochun. Por mucho que le hubiese sorprendido la imagen de su cuerpo semienterrado entre escombros y las palabras vertidas con obstinada fiereza. Es algo más. Algo que ha horadado una grieta preexistente, y eso ha derribado un dique ante la fuerza de la marea que estaba conteniendo.

Yunho no sabe de qué se trata, no a ciencia cierta, pero lo intuye. Sabe que Junsu dejó a su familia años antes de que comenzara ese desastre al que están encadenados, en una decisión racional que Yunho en el fondo admira, pero que no podría haber tomado. Junsu le contó, en uno de los pocos momentos en que se detenían para descansar, que había tomado esa determinación porque no quería ver morir a su familia, que esa fuese la última imagen que tuviese de ellos. Prefería atesorar los recuerdos de los buenos momentos, sus abrazos, sus sonrisas y sus miradas llenas de ese afecto incondicional que es tan difícil de encontrar. 

Su forma de hablar de ellos siempre era cálida y a menudo se le escapaban sonrisas inconscientes que hacían que el corazón de Yunho se saltase varios latidos. Pero no era tan fácil. Porque Yunho imagina que a pesar del tono desenfadado y la cierta paz que le trajo en retrospectiva, perder años que podría haber disfrutado a su lado tiene que pesar.

Su compañero es fuerte, pero no como para soportar un peso semejante sin vacilar ni siquiera un segundo. Y Yunho lo entiende, porque es justo la otra cara de la moneda, quien ha visto materializarse su peor pesadilla y ha tenido que sobreponerse para seguir ese camino incierto que los ha unido. 

Junsu adquirió confianza y paz a cambio de tiempo, de risas y abrazos que nunca llegaron a existir. Yunho fortaleza y una mayor conciencia de lo que puede llegar a ser a cambio de imágenes atroces que van a acompañarlo para siempre.

Ver a Yoochun rendirse sin ni siquiera intentarlo, sin darles la más mínima oportunidad de salir adelante, es afrontar que entregó ese tiempo a cambio de nada. Y es algo que no puede soportar. 

Su enfado es con Yoochun, pero en el fondo, en lo más profundo de ese océano en calma que representa para Yunho, lo está más consigo mismo. Montones de culpa enmascarados con ira porque todo lo que ha entregado y lo que todavía está dispuesto a dar, no va a ser suficiente.

No deja de ser irónico, pero Yunho tiene la sensación de que las posturas de Yoochun y Junsu no están tan alejadas. Ha visto las tumbas cuidadosamente cavadas cerca de donde estaba Yoochun, así como la estructura semienterrada que hay un poco más abajo, que tiene la apariencia de un refugio nuclear. 

Una construcción que no encaja con lo que parece haber sido una simple aldea de pescadores. 

No es difícil imaginar a Yoochun intentando evitar, a su propia manera, la pesadilla de ver morir a sus seres queridos. Ni tampoco lo es comprender que no todo el mundo tiene la fortaleza suficiente como para hacer que el mundo siga girando, como Junsu.

Suspira, mientras ve emerger otra vez a Junsu, la furia todavía rodeando con determinación el vínculo que los une. Y aunque sabe que debería, que no es el momento, no es capaz de mantenerse al margen.

Yunho baja hacia la playa por el sendero angosto, lleno de maleza, por el que subieron, y se detiene junto a la orilla, al lado del montón de ropa tirada sin ningún cuidado sobre la arena. Se desnuda también hasta quedarse en ropa interior y camina determinado hacia el agua, maldiciendo en cuanto pone un pie en ella por la temperatura helada que lo envuelve.

El agua no es su elemento, nunca se ha sentido especialmente cómodo rodeado de ella, ni ha sido de esos niños que chapotean y chapotean sin cansarse jamás. Pero… agua ahora significa Junsu, y Junsu es algo en lo que sin duda quiere sumergirse para siempre.

Nada a duras penas hacia el último lugar donde lo vio emerger, y ni siquiera necesita buscarlo porque antes siquiera de que pueda zambullirse hacia el fondo, Junsu aparece ante él, exactamente con la imagen que ofrecería un dios romano a punto de hacer que el mundo desaparezca.

Se queda sin aliento, un segundo, dos, mientras se pierde en esos ojos que irónicamente le recuerdan al fuego. Y luego da ese paso que lo ha llevado hasta ahí y, sin una palabra, lo rodea con sus brazos hasta pegarse por completo a él.

Junsu no responde. Está rígido y tras el primer segundo lo siente luchar contra el abrazo, pero Yunho no lo suelta. No puede hacer nada para devolverle el tiempo que ha perdido con su familia, pero puede prometerle que estará con él hasta el final, sea cuando sea eso. 

No tarda tanto como espera en ceder y rodear su cintura con tanta fuerza que incluso le hace daño. 

Pero a Yunho no le importa.


	20. Sentirse vivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Vivir al límite no parece tan malo como yo creía xD Aquí el capítulo correspondiente,_ in extremis _, como ya es habitual. Espero que te siga gustando ^_^_

Inspira, mientras bebe de esa piel, aferrándose a lo más sólido que hay en su vida. Junsu se rinde a los brazos de Yunho, dejándose arrastrar a esa calidez que no es física y que templa la frialdad de su alma, que calma su ira y las miles de imágenes que se arremolinan en su cabeza en un turbio huracán de desprecio.

Aprieta mientras gira la cabeza hacia su cuello, apoyándose sobre el fuerte y bronceado hombro de Yunho. Y besa la piel a su alcance, sin pretender nada, saboreando la sal del agua en su cuerpo, la textura suave y firme bajo sus labios. Siente cómo se estremece, su respiración contenida, y los brazos que lo rodean se aflojan un tanto, pero no lo sueltan. Y Junsu se aprovecha del silencio para dejar que la sensación de paz que lo invade queme los últimos rescoldos de un enfado que no tiene tiempo para permitirse.

Cuando se aparta, lo que parecen eones después, se permite una caricia suave al rostro áspero de Yunho, donde luce el cardenal que seguramente hace juego con el que hay en el suyo. Es oscuro y desagradable a la vista, pero no hace nada por ocultar la belleza de su compañero, y Junsu se arrepiente por primera vez de no haber sido capaz de mantener el control, porque dañar ese rostro que significa tanto para él no debería estar permitido.

—Lo siento —murmura contrito, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de Yunho.

Su respuesta es inclinarse y atrapar sus labios en un beso de verdad, que hace que el mundo vuelva a detenerse. 

No hay nada mejor que los besos de Yunho. No comparten ese tipo de intimidad desde hace mucho, pero Junsu ya se reconoce adicto, desde el primer segundo en que se unieron sus labios. Es cálido y casi abrasador, demandante, pero también se entrega por completo. Yunho no se guarda nada para sí, no trata de convertirlo en una lucha de poder, como hacían muchos de sus amantes anteriores, ni hay oscuras intenciones detrás de cada uno, como un mísero preludio a algo más. No. Con Yunho puede sentir, literalmente, lo que quiere, lo que desea en cada momento, y esos sentimientos se mezclan tan intrínsecamente con los suyos que resulta difícil distinguirlos.

Junsu ni siquiera lo intenta. Solo se deja llevar y responde con todo su ser, abrasándose en él.

—Deberíamos volver —responde Yunho, apoyando la frente contra la suya, tras romper el contacto de sus labios, demasiado pronto—. El agua es tu elemento, pero yo me estoy congelando.

Junsu ríe, sin poder evitarlo, porque no hay manera en que pueda dejar de sentir la piel bajo sus dedos, mucho más caliente de lo que es habitual, quemando como el fuego que Yunho representa. Aun así asiente y rompe el lío de extremidades en que se han convertido, y camina a su lado mientras su compañero lucha con cada paso hacia la orilla.

Faltan varios metros cuando Yunho vuelve a hablar, mirándolo de soslayo como si necesitase medir su estado de ánimo a través de la vista. Junsu sabe que va a hablar de él solo con eso. Pero además lo conoce, y si algo le ha demostrado a lo largo de todo ese tiempo es que no se siente cómodo quedándose callado cuando cree que debe decir algo.

—No deberíamos juzgarlo tan severamente —comienza, tratando de mantener un tono indiferente y fallando de forma estrepitosa—. No conocemos su historia.

Junsu resopla, pero se niega a dejar que esa paz que Yunho ha tejido para él lo abandone.

—Es evidente que lo ha pasado mal, y lo entiendo, porque seguramente ha vivido una pesadilla muy similar a la que yo he vivido —continúa, bajando el tono—. Pero yo te he tenido a ti para mantener unidos todos los pedazos, para conservar la cordura. Él no ha tenido a nadie.

La mirada con que le atraviesa es demoledora, y Junsu se siente impelido a apartar la suya. Porque sabe que tiene razón. No se ha parado a considerarlo, obnubilado como está en su enfado, pero es cierto. Cuando encontró a Yunho estaba roto y perdido, con la tragedia reciente llenándolo todo. Fue duro llegar realmente hasta él, atravesar todos esos escombros que había alrededor de su alma, y acompañarlo en cada paso que los llevaba hacia su destino. Pero Yunho nunca se rindió, porque a pesar del horror tenía claro cual era su deber, y la determinación para cumplirlo a toda costa.

Aunque Junsu lo duda, quizás si hubiese tardado más, si hubiese pasado el tiempo suficiente revolviéndose en su mierda, la voluntad le hubiese abandonado también. Quizás Tierra y Éter estaban igual, enloqueciendo a cada paso que daban en soledad, y puede que cuando los encontraran ni siquiera pareciesen humanos. 

Junsu no puede pelear contra cada uno, porque no solo significaba perder un tiempo que no tienen, sino que además no los va a dejar más cerca de cumplir su objetivo.

La mano sobre su nuca lo trae de vuelta, obligándole a levantar la vista hacia Yunho, que sonríe casi tristemente, con la cabeza inclinada. Junsu ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del momento en que se han detenido en medio del agua.

—Mira a tu alrededor. Ha enterrado a su familia con sus propias manos, y se ha pasado guardando sus tumbas desde entonces, como lo haría un ángel de la muerte al completar su obra —se detiene, brevemente, y su voz es casi una caricia cuando añade—. Nosotros le necesitamos para cumplir la profecía, pero él nos necesita para recordar lo que es sentirse vivo.

Junsu ni siquiera se ha fijado en las tumbas, ni en las cosas que le rodean, embebido en su prisa por salir de ahí, por huir del jinete que los persigue. Pero si Yunho está en lo cierto, y no tiene motivos para dudar de él, que aun sea capaz de hablar de forma coherente, de responder en la forma que sea, es casi un milagro.

Junsu es un idiota. Y Yunho, sin duda, el mejor líder que podrían encontrar para la misión.

Vuelve a asentir, incapaz de encontrar su voz, y le sonríe de vuelta, mientras toma la mano de su nuca y entrelaza los dedos para continuar su camino hacia la orilla.


End file.
